


The Smallest Of Crows

by Gremlin_Lord



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fanfic, Gen, Random - Freeform, Reader Insert, haikyuu!! - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:01:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 32,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25481311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gremlin_Lord/pseuds/Gremlin_Lord
Summary: Y/n Ukai, the little sister of Keishin Ukai. A high school drop out who likes to mess around and play volleyball just like her older brother used to. While deciding to close his shop from dying of boredom, she goes to the school that her older brother coaches. Soon, she found herself loving each member and being protected by a flock of crows from other teams.A/N - Haikyuu does not belong to me but to Haruichi Furudate. I'm not quite sure if I'm going to make this an xReader but we'll see. This story is something that I decided to make for fun. I hope you have fun reading this as much as I had fun making this!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	1. The Beginning

Notes

Y/n - Your Name

\---------------------------------

Y/n's P.O.V

A new start, a new day....To help my brother! Slowly walking down the aisles I put some chips on a shelf groaning.

"Do I really have to do this?" I questioned and popped my head from the end of the rack to look at my brother who was looking through some newspaper behind the counter.

"It's not my fault for dropping out of high school, so keep working!" soon he threw a pen at me as I ducked a bit, the pen grazing the top of my hair a bit. I huffed as I continued to sort the shelf with all different kinds of junk food.

"I could be at home sleeping right now but nooo..." I muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing dear brother~" I chimed sarcastically, obviously annoyed. Continuing to grumble I quickly finish putting things away. Trudging my feet back to my brother I pulled out a metal folding chair and sit on it sighing. "Nii-Chan I'm boorrreeeddd" I groaned. I continued to groan til he whacked me over the head with the newspaper.

"Quiet down! You're already annoying as it is! If you're that bored go back to school!"

"Gross! No way! The classes are all bad! I already know my stuff! Besides! There's a whole bunch of annoying kids there" I huffed out. Pulling both my legs up, I crossed my legs on the chair and made sure that I wasn't going to fall off. I sigh again, but more longingly and more loud. Soon enough I got hit with the newspaper again.

"Shut up!"

"How about you!!"

"What you say!?"

"You heard me!!!" we both bumped heads together glaring at each other. Soon Keishin pulled away sucking his teeth.

"Tch, spoiled brat"

"Rat face"

"Pig head!"

"Dumbass!!" soon we bumped heads again and started to pull each other's cheeks not letting go. Though we both froze when we heard the door open.

"Um...Did I come at a wrong time..?" both turning our heads, we both saw a man with messy black hair, brown eyes with square shaped glasses. Both me and Keishin let go of each other quickly.

"Go sweep the floor"

"Yes sir!" I say saluting a bit. I then opened the blue curtain and went through closing the curtain behind me. Quickly, I searched for the broom and started to quietly walk back to the curtain. Leaning my back against the wall next to the curtain, I peeked through the small crack, listening to what they were saying.

"Ukai-Kun, please come to Karasuno High"

"What for?"

"The boy's volleyball team of course! We have four new students who joined, two of them show great potential together! It would be better if they had a coach to help them become better! Stronger even! We can go to the nationals just like back then!"

"No thanks"

"What! But why? You would be the perfect coach for them!"

"Doesn't matter, I'm not joining. End of story" I saw my brother stood up, towering over the guy, crossing his arms. The glasses guy sighed.

"I'll come back later to ask again" he soon left while my brother sat back down, sighing, ruffling his hair a bit. Poking my head out from the corner I smirked a bit.

"Who was that? Your boyfriend?~" I cooed. He whipped his head around and glared at me.

"Go sweep the floor!" knowing that he's probably going to hit me again with the newspaper I stuck my tongue out at him, pulling one of my eyelids down, letting out a small 'Bweeeh!' and came out from the back to start sweeping. I hummed to myself as no customers came to the store.

~A Few Days Later~

I was manning the counter while my brother was talking to the same guy who kept coming back to the store over and over again, asking Keishin to coach some volleyball team. Flipping through a magazine I heard the door sliding open and saw my brother taking off his apron and went to the back. After a while he came out wearing a red wind jacket accompanied with red joggers.

"Hey where're you going?" I questioned him, furrowing my eyebrows.

"I'm going to the high school, watch my store while I'm gone!" soon he started to walk out the door, the glasses man waiting for him with a warm smile.

"Have fun on your date!"

"It's not a date!!" he yelled glaring at me while I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Stay safe" I say, looking away, puffing out my cheeks a bit. "Idiot.." I muttered. I saw him smirk in the corner of his eye with a small chuckle following.

"I will, brat." I watched him leave, closing the door behind him. There was nothing but silence in the store now. Putting the magazine down, I start to get bored already.

~~~~~

Days, weeks, pretty much a month or two has already passed and I haven't seen my brother come to the store! Sure he comes by every now and then but just to check on his precious store to make sure I didn't cause chaos yet. As the days went by, I became more and more bored. To distract myself I cleaned the store until it couldn't be cleaned anymore. Sitting outside of the store on the porch, I took out a popsicle from the wrapper and started to eat it as I watched birds fly by. Slowly, I finished the popsicle and threw away the wrapper. About to head inside an idea popped in my head. If my brother can't visit me, I'll visit him! I grin as I quickly went inside and went to the back to change into more comfortable clothing.

After picking out an outfit, I looked in the mirror to make sure everything was good. I wore a gray hoodie, that was a bit big on me, with black leggings and black running shoes. I soon put the finishing touches on and pull my hair up into a ponytail. Soon I exited the store, putting a 'Closed For The Day' sign on the door from the inside. Locking the door I start to make my way to Karasuno High, not knowing what I'm about to get myself into.


	2. First Meet

Notes

Y/n - Your Name

\---------------------------------

Y/n's P.O.V

I hum to myself as I saw Karasuno High. I grin as I started to walk around and asked a few students where the boy's volleyball team was at. Getting the information in which gym they were in. I quickly made my way to the gym. I heard some yelling from the inside and shoes squeaking. Walking up to the door, I slowly open the door and poked my head out. I saw some high school boys seeming to be playing a match of volleyball among each other. Slowly making my way in the gym, I quietly close the door as I watched them play from the sidelines. I watched as the ball flew from one side to the other. The urge to join in the game started to kick in, but I held myself back. I watched the game intently as I watched a black haired high schooler set the volleyball. Soon I saw an orange blur go straight to the ball. Soon the volleyball slammed into the ground of the other side of the net. The whistle blew as the team got a point as they started a new game. I watched the ball fly from one side to the other. Soon one of the setters threw the ball up in the air, but no one came to it. Out of instinct, I quickly made a run for it and jumped as high as I could and hit the volleyball straight down on the ground on the other side. I heard some of the students cheer knowing that they got a point. But soon, they slowly started to question.

"Wait, but who made the point?"

"Yeah?" soon, all eyes were on me. Not only did I make myself a grand entrance, I made myself a grand entrance of trouble.

"Y/N!!" I heard a certain annoying voice. Sighing I turn on my tippy toes and look over at my dyed blonde haired brother putting on an innocent smile.

"Yes, Nii-Chan?"

~A Little Later~

After getting an earful of scolding from Keishi I had to sit next to him the whole time while the volleyball players continued to practice. I watched them with my arms crossed. Annoyed and interested. Keishi tried to talk to me but I ignored him which made him hit me with a piece of paper rolled up.

"Be respectful towards your elders!" he said glaring at me. I glared at him back as I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Oh, sorry grandpa" I said as he got even more annoyed. Soon enough we started to fight, pinching each other's cheeks again calling each other names.

"Um...Coach Ukai..?" we both turn our heads and glared at the person who called both our last names.

"What?" we both said coldly. They flinched a bit starting to shrink a bit.

"The...game's..over.." they muttered. Soon our cold glares stopped as we let go of each other slowly.

"Well, who won?"

"Daichi-san and the others did sir!" they soon saluted as my brother nodded.

"Alright, tell the other to take a break"

"Right!" soon they left.

"They're pretty good" I say as I watched them complimenting each other and giving each other high fives.

"Yeah, I have hopes for them" he crossed his arms as he smiled watching them.

"Oh? You act like they're your children" I soon gasp "Who's the wife?" soon he hit my head a bit with a rolled up paper.

"Knock it off" he said, I only stuck my tongue out at him. After that, we were silent. Though Keishin broke it. "Hey, you still remember how to play volleyball?" he questioned. I scoffed smirking a bit.

"Hell yeah I do. Did you see when I spiked the volleyball?" I then look at him and smile. He looked at me smiling a bit.

"I want you to help them a bit. I still know my stuff but I might lack a few things. You have my personality so I'm sure they'll listen to you."

"Doesn't matter if I have your personality. I can tell they'll do whatever it takes to win" I say as I changed my direction to the boys.

"Yeah, well, have fun. Some of them are pains in the ass" he said. I only scoff.

"If I can handle you, I can handle them" soon he hit me over the head with the rolled up paper again.

"Brat"

"Old man" we look at each other with menacing glares but I then stuck my tongue out at him. He chuckled as he put me in a choke hold and started to ruffle my hair. "Hey!! You're gonna get my hair all knotted!!" I exclaimed as I try to get out of his hold, he only laughed. Soon I stepped on his foot as hard as I could and got out of his grip. I huffed and glared at him as I slowly took out my ponytail, trying not to pull out my hair. Soon I ran my hand through my hair a bit, as my hair stopped my hand right when I started to run through it. I got more annoyed as I started to untangle the knots that were in my hair.

After a long time of taking out some knots, I decided to just give up and leave my hair down. Glancing over at my brother I noticed he was talking to the guy with the glasses. Quickly, but quietly, I made my way over to the boys. There were about twelve boys, and five of them had interesting hair colors.

"So, tell me" I got their attention as they looked at me. "What are your-" soon I got cut off by some guy with his hair shaved off with his widow peak being shown.

"HAH??? AND WHO'RE YOU??" he was standing right in front of me as he got up in my face, trying to intimidate me. I gave him a cold glare and flick his forehead which makes him cover his forehead that was now red. "YOU TRYIN TO PICK A FIGHT??? HAH??" he glared at me but was soon hit over the head by a boy with dark brown hair and eyes as he then grabbed the other's head and both bowed.

"I apologize for his behavior" he said clearly. I only shook my head giving a warm smile and waved my hand a bit.

"It's fine. I should probably introduce myself anyways huh?" I then bowed introducing myself. "Ukai Y/n, I'll be working with you guys as well!" standing up straight again they looked at me and nodded smiling, one of them about to introduce themselves.

"Wait wait wait, your last name is like Coach Ukai's!" an orange haired crow said. I nodded sighing.

"Yeah, sadly I'm related to that old man" I glanced at my brother who was looking through some papers.

"Woah! Really??" the same orange haired crow exclaimed, his eyes sparkling making me nod smiling. The orange haired boy was around my height, it was quite cute. "So do you go here?" he asked.

"Ah...I used to, but then I dropped out" I said smiling awkwardly.

"Is it because you weren't smart enough?" a blonde crow remarked as I gave him a quick dirty look as I cleared my throat keeping my cool.

"No, I dropped out because I didn't want to hang around people who try to act all cool when really they're complete losers" I say smiling innocently. Soon I heard a few holding in their laughs as the blonde crow just sucked his teeth. Soon I was bombarded with questions by the small orange head as I tried to the best of my ability try to answer them til he got hit over the head.

"At least introduce yourself before you continue to pester her, that's rude" the same brown haired said as I chuckled.

"I'm Sawamura Daichi, I'm the captain and a third year" the brown haired said giving me a soft smile.

"Sugawara Koshi, I'm a setter and the Vice Captain. I'm a third year as well" a boy with light grey hair and hazel brown eyes gave me a warm and welcoming smile, almost like what a mom would do welcoming you home.

"Ennoshita Chikara, wing spiker and a second year year" a boy with a sleepy look said smiling at me.

"Well, I'm Azumane Asahi, wing spiker and a third year as well" a big fellow with a man bun said giving me a shy and awkward smile

"I'm uh...Nishinoya Yu" a boy almost at my height said. He had dark brown hair with a small tuft of hair that was a dirty blonde color in the middle in the front of his hair. "I'm...the libero.." he muttered looking away making me smile.

"Cute" I said making him become startled.

"Hey!! I'm your upperclassman! You shouldn't be calling me cute!! I'm very manly!!"

"Ehh? How old are you?" I questioned tilting my head a bit.

"I'm seventeen and a second year!!" he exclaimed as I giggle a bit nodding.

"Ah, I apologize then..senpai!" I gave him a closed eye smile.

"Hey hey!! I'm your second year as well! Why not call me senpai!" I looked over to see the shaved hair from before who wanted to pick a fight with me. I gave him a cold look, my voice changing.

"Eh? Why should I? Didn't you want to pick a fight with me?"

"Well that was before! You're working with us so I can't fight a team member!" he said grinning as I looked at him a bit sighing.

"I'll think about it" I said as he blinked, staring in disbelief. The blonde crow started to snicker a bit.

"Tanaka Ryunosuke, I'm also a wing spiker and second year..." the shaved hair crow muttered, looking butt hurt.

"Oh me next, me next!!"

"Shut up dumbass Hinata!!" I saw a raven haired crow and the small orange haired crow fighting a bit til they both got hit over the head by Daichi.

"Knock it off you two!" he scolded as they both quietly apologized.

"Hinata Shoyo!! I'm first year and a middle blocker! But I'm also a wing spiker as well!!"

"Move dumbass" soon Shoyo got pushed away by a taller guy, the raven haired.

"Kageyama Tobio, first year and a setter" he said.

I met the other players as I noticed that they were all lively and wild. I smiled as I watched them mess around and get scolded. I already know that they're going to make it to the tournament, and I'll do whatever it takes to make sure that they really do. But another thing had came up for me that I had to do for them and other teams that was unexpected.


	3. Getting Ready

Notes

Y/n - Your Name

\---------------------------------

Y/n's P.O.V

I was sleeping soundly until I heard my alarm clock annoyingly wake me up. Sighing, and annoyed, I sat up from bed and rubbed my eyes as I turned off my alarm. Swinging my legs at the edge of my bed I trudged over to the bathroom and started to do my morning routine. Walking into the kitchen, I noticed my brother by the kitchen table as he was looking through magazine while drinking coffee.

"Morning Nii-Chan" I said sleepily, a yawn following afterwards

"Morning" he replied. Getting some eggs out of the fridge, I started to make some scramble eggs for myself. After salting the eggs a bit and getting some rice I sat across from Keishi and started to eat. "The volleyball club is going to go against Nekoma in a few days" I stopped eating after hearing what my brother said as I smiled.

"Really?"

"Yeah, Takeda-San was able to get them into the training camp for the last day"

"Takeda-San??" I tilted my head a bit in confusion looking at my brother as he sighed

"The one that came by and kept asking me to coach the boys"

"Oh! You mean your boyfriend!!" I grinned as he hit me over the head with the magazine

"He's not my boyfriend!!"

"Keishin be nice with your sister" our mom came in sighing, her hair put up in a bun with a pen holding it. I stuck my tongue out at him smirking as he grumbled. Soon my brother got up and put his cup in the sink and started to leave.

"Where you going?" I questioned

"To Karasuno"

"Oh let me come!!"

"Hurry up then before I leave you" he said as I grinned. Gobbling up my food I quickly got up from my seat and went back to my room to change.

~Mini Timeskip~

Me and Keishi were in the gym as the boys were stretching before they did any real practicing. I watched them stretch til Tanaka-Senpai was getting my attention.

"Hey hey Y/n! What do you think of my stretching??"

"Me too me too!" Nishinoya exclaimed

"Stop talking to Y/n and keep on stretching!" Daichi scolded them as they both apologized sulking making me chuckle.

"Your doing great senpais!" I said smiling. Soon I saw Tanaka and Noya grin as they were doing big stretches seeming to be motivated by my praise. I continued to watch them as I smiled. Soon they gathered around my brother as he started to talk about the practice match against Nekoma in a few days.

"Alright! In four days will be going against Nekoma, which means we're gonna be practicing our asses off until we vomit! Got it?"

"Yessir!" they said in union

"And one more thing, Y/n will be your 2nd coach, so treat my sister like how I treat her" he said. Annoyed I threw his magazine at him as I stepped up into the circle.

"As my idiotic brother said, I'll be your second coach, but just treat me like how you were treating me yesterday when we met. Do know that I'll be giving you all a harsh time since I'm related to the old man, I may even be harsher than my brother so get ready with any warm up or punishment I give you. If your stuck on anything I'll do my best to help you and give you any tips if your lacking in something." I then gave them a closed eye smile, "I'm happy to be working with you all, I'll do my best!"

"You're already doing great Y/n!" Tanaka said

"Yeah! We can't wait to work with you too!!" Noya added. I smile at them and nodded as tears started to go down their cheeks.

"We've been blessed by her smile..." they muttered to each other

"Lets treasure it forever in our minds" Noya said

"Yeah!" Tanaka said. The two soon both got hit over the head by Daichi

"Knock it off you two!" he exclaimed, obviously annoyed. I laughed a bit, seeing how rowdy they already are.

"Alright lets start practicing!!" My brother started to make the boys do receives as he spiked over and over again while I watched from the sidelines giving them tips every now and then. I smiled as I watched them practice hard. It's been a long time since I've seen Nekomata, so I'm excited to see him again.

~At The Training Camp~

I sighed as I was cutting carrots and putting them in a bowl.

"Is something wrong Y/n-San?" I looked over at Kiyoko as she was looking at me with worried expression as I shook my head smiling.

"No it's nothing, I just don't understand why my brother won't let me join him and the others" I say pouting a bit.

"Would you like to?" she questioned making me shake my head.

"No no! It's fine really! I don't mind being in the kitchen!" I gave her a reassuring smile as she nodded slowly

"If you say so.." she then went back to kitchen as I quietly sighed to myself.

I was so preoccupied with helping make dinner that time had already passed and practice was finished. When Takeda-Sensei opened the door there was a ruckus. Seeing Kiyoko pass by the door only to stop and seem to be a bit surprised I went to go check as I saw Noya and Tanaka on the ground making me tilt my head in confusion.

"Tanaka-Senpai? Noya-Senpai? What're you doing on the ground?" I questioned as they started to cry more making me sweatdrop a bit. After the two got scolded by Daichi, all of the boys started to eat up.

"Hey Y/n-San! I heard you were staying here tonight!" Noya exclaimed as I nodded smiling.

"I am"

"Where're you sleeping?" Tanaka questioned as I saw both Tanaka and Noya's eyes were shining with excitement. Soon my brother hit both of their heads annoyed.

"She's gonna be sleeping in the same room as me, now stop asking her questions and finish eating so you can wash up and sleep" he glared at both of them as they nodded.

"Yessir!" they both said and gobbled up their food. All the boys went to go wash up as I went to go wash up as well. Best part is that I didn't have to share or wait for the boys to finish up washing up. Being a girl I obviously got to have my own washroom.

After taking a nice, hot bath I came out of the washroom wearing leggings and a comfy oversized hoodie. Drying my hair back in the washroom, it was already damp as I ran my hand through my hair sighing. I soon flinched as I heard screaming and quickly went over to where the screaming came from. I saw Hinata, Tanaka, and Noya screaming as Asahi was trying to calm them down. Watching in amusement I heard Daichi yelling as I held in a laughter and started to head to the room where me and Keishi share. Sliding the door open I sigh.

"What took you so long?" I looked over at my brother as he was looking at me.

"I was wondering what all the yelling was about so I went to check it out"

"And?"

"It was just Noya, Tanaka, and Hinata yelling. They seemed scared of something" he hummed in response as I walked into the room sliding the door closed behind me. Flopping onto the futon the was next to my brother's, my eyes slowly started to become heavy as I slowly fell asleep.

~The Next Day~

I yawned as I sat up from the futon and looked around as my brother wasn't in his futon. Rubbing my eyes, I fixed my hair a bit to make sure that it wasn't all crazy. Feeling my hair a bit and feeling that it wasn't crazy, I got up from my futon and made my way out from the room and into the dining room. Opening the door I noticed that all the others were already up and ready as they were eating breakfast.

"Good morning Y/n" Daichi greeted me as I smiled nodding.

"Morning Tou-San~" I chirped as I walked in closing the door behind me. It became quiet as I looked at them weirdly tilting my head, "What?" Daichi sweatdropped as Tsukishima started to snicker a bit until I realized what I said. My face starting to heat up a bit I quickly bowed and apologized. "I'm sorry! I guess I'm still tired!!" Daichi chuckled as he waved both his hands a bit.

"No it's fine, no worries" he gave me a reassuring smile as I was quite embarrassed.

"So how's your morning today, Tou-San?" Tsukishima said which made me become even more embarrassed

"Hey hey! I think it's cute! Daichi does seem like a dad" Tanaka said trying to cheer me up. I sighed a bit running a hand through my hair.

"Thanks Tanaka-Senpai but...I still find it embarrassing" I avert my eyes as I fumble with the hem of my hoodie a bit.

"Just get back to eating, we'll be practicing after we're done" Keishin said.

"Yes~" they all chimed and went back to eating. I on the other hand, was dying from embarrassment as I went to get some food. I won't hear the end of this from Tsukishima that's for sure.


	4. Crows vs Cats

Notes

Y/n - Your Name

\---------------------------------

Y/n's P.O.V

We made it to the gym where we'll be going against Nekoma. I was with Kiyoko to help her carry a few things. We started to walk as I noticed Tanaka was with someone that almost had the same shaved hair cut he had besides the fluffy blonde streak in the middle of his head. He looked at both me and Kiyoko as she nodded at him while I smiled and waved at him.

"You can just set the things down right there Y/n-San" Kiyoko said. Nodding I set them down as I saw my brother and Takeda-Sensei with a familiar face. I grinned as I made my way over there and peeked from behind my brother.

"Oh? Y/n is that you?" they said. My dark brown eyes met with another dark colored eyes as I came out from behind my brother and smiled.

"Naoi-San! It's good to see you again!"

"You were pretty small when I last saw you!" he said as he then noticed something. "You dyed your hair?" he questioned as I chuckled a bit.

"Only the tips, same color as this idiot's" I say, pointing at my brother. "I guess I look up to him so I decided to be like him, but I like my natural hair color so I just died the tips of them blonde. Cool though huh?" I say smiling as he ruffled my hair chuckling.

"Cool indeed"

"Keishin!" there was an old gruff voice as all four of us turned our heads only to see the one and only Nekomata Yasufumi, the head coach of the Nekoma High's Boys Volleyball Club.

"Nekomata-Sensei!" I glanced at Keishin as he had straightened up more. "Long time no see!" he said.

"Long time no see indeed. I also see that you look exactly like your old geezer" he had his smile as he noticed me. "Y/n! You've grown last time I saw you!" I nodded smiling.

"I have indeed!" I replied

"How's school?" he questioned as I looked away sweatdropping.

"I uh- Dropped out.." I trailed off. He only laughed a bit.

"Why not join our school then instead of Karasuno?" He questioned as I smiled at him.

"I would love to but, I would have to turn down your offer. Although it would be good for me to go to school I think I'm fine where I am. Karasuno is as rowdy and great as it always is." He only sighed as he ruffled his hair.

"Alright, but your lost" he then smiled again as Takeda-Sensei started to introduce himself as he walked closer to Nekomata-Sensei, my brother following after. I watched them a bit but soon got bored as I made my way over to the boys.

"You guys ready?" I questioned as they looked at me.

"Os!" they said in union. I smiled, chuckling a bit.

"I'm glad. Everyone, do your best! I believe in you all!" I say smiling still. I soon heard sniffling as I saw Tanaka and Noya crying a bit.

"That's the most beautiful thing you've ever said Y/n-San"

"We'll cherish it forever in our hearts!", I sweatdropped as I saw Daichi hit both of them over the heads telling them to knock it off. I noticed that they were about to start as I waved at them smiling.

"Have fun you guys!" I then quickly made it to the sidelines where my brother, sensei, and Kiyoko were as both teams lined up on opposite sides. After the little announcement they got into position and started to play. I watched all the players as they were playing hard to get a point. Soon Hinata and Kageyama did their quick attack which surprised the other team. I smile, feeling a bit smug about our little trick up our sleeve. But I knew that they would be able to find a way around that. I remember watching Keishi's games as a kid, and I knew damn well that Nekoma always seem to have smart players on their team. After we got a few points, Nekomata-Sensei made a quick time out to talk to the others as our crows got themselves a quick water break.

"Amazing! We're doing so well!" Takeda-Sensei exclaimed.

"Yeah but, I feel kinda creeped out.." My brother said trailing off.

"What do you mean?"

"I feel like we're being watched..and analyzed by the other team"

"Because we are captain obvious" I say as I got hit over the head by my brother.

"Shut up" he grumbled making me roll my eyes.

"It's nice and all knowing that we're getting points, but it won't last long. I'm sure the other team must have noticed the flaw with our quick attack. It won't be long before they find a way around that."

"Well, what can we do?" Takeda-Sensei asked, making me shake my head.

"Just leave it be, it'll be good for them to try and solve their upcoming problem." I smirk a bit as I watched the match intently. Soon both teams were back on the court and continued to play. Both teams earned some points, but Karasuno slowly started to go downhill. Nekoma won the first round as we started to get ready for the second one. I noticed Kageyama and Hinata talking to one another as they were going to do a quick attack, though this time, Hinata had kept his eyes open this time instead of closing them.

"T-Time out!!" my brother said, abruptly standing up from the bench as both teams went to their coaches. My brother started to talk to Kageyama and Hinata as I glanced over at the other team. Nekomata-Sensei looked at me and gave me a smug look as I pulled down one of my eye lids and stuck my tongue out at him letting out a small 'Bleeehh' as I saw him laugh a bit. I soon got hit over the head by my brother. "Behave would you??" he said, obviously annoyed.

"You're one to talk, you hit me over the head"

"Because you're not behaving" we glared daggers at one another as we started to pull each other's cheeks, calling each other names.

"Ahh, it seems that we're losing.." Takeda-Sensei said making both me and Keishi stop. "The team has an experienced offense"

"Well, that's Nekoma for you" I say sighing as I hit my brother over the head while his guard was down.

"Our team is mostly made up of first years so I'm not surprised. I would say our team level would be 1, on the other hand, Nekoma is a level 10 or 20" Keishi said as he hit me back.

"So we're pretty much a newborn crow while they're like a full grown cat"

"Exactly" Keishin ruffled his hair sighing as Nekomata-Sensei smirked at us as I stuck my tongue out at him again. Soon my brother stood up from the bench as he put both his hands on his hip, "Well, the least we can do is put up fight!" he exclaimed.

"So pretty much we can force them into submission?" Tanaka said, having a scary look on his face.

"That sounds kinda villainous though..." Hinata said trailing off.

"What's so bad about being a villain? A raven are seen like villains so lets act like one" my brother then gave off a scary look as well. "We'll make up for our poor receives and quick attacks with brute force! So give it your all!!" my brother exclaimed. "Attack over and over again until they're forced to give up!! Use every inch of your speed and power!"

"Senpais!" I said, they all turned their heads towards me as I smiled, but it soon turn into a smirk as I started to give off a scary atmosphere, "Give em' hell" they all smirked except for Tsukishima, of course, as they gave it their all.

~~~~~

In the end, Nekoma won the full game, though that didn't stop there. Hinata wanted to play another round so they did, they kept playing and playing til everyone was tired. But the only one that wasn't tired was Hinata.

"Again!!"

"What!? Aren't you tired!?" Nekomata-Sensei exclaimed, looking at Hinata with disbelief

"Hey hey! Calm down! Everyone's tired!!" my brother picked up Hinata as he was still up and running.

"Huddle up!!" both coaches exclaimed. Both teams went to the opposite coach as they both started to give them tips and praises.

"In the end, you all did well. I'd like to go against you kids again in the future" my brother said smiling. I stood next to my brother nodding as he gently nudged me as I looked up at him. "Wanna say anything? You're a coach as well" I only grinned as I then calmed down taking a deep breath. Keeping a straight face I looked at the Nekoma boys.

"You guys all sucked" I said loudly and clear. Some of them flinched as they kinda blinked in disbelief at what I said and tensed up a bit. "I say that because you guys won and we didn't" I smiled at them warmly as they soon relaxed. "I will say, our team does have a few flaws since there's a whole bunch of knuckleheads in the team" I glance over at our team who seemed to be listening to Nekomata-Sensei, "But I'm sure you've all seen that we have promise, and so do you. After watching all of you closely I can tell that you have a lot of power and wisdom in your team, so keep that up. You all support each other in the best way possible, and I've heard the very passionate, yet cheesy, words your captain has said to give you guys fighting spirit." I look at a tall guy with bed hair as he smiled at me making me smile back. "I want you to keep it up, but just know one thing", I had really got their attention as they looked at me curiously as I gave them a smirk. "We won't lose next time" after hearing my comment all of them grinned except for one as they nodded.

"Alright, lets start cleaning up!" my brother said.

"Os!" they all said.

Everyone was then cleaning up the gym as I was helping out. Deciding to help mop the floor as well, I went to the closet where I found Tanaka and the person that he was bumping heads with this morning in the closet as well.

"Um, excuse me" I say softly. They both looked over as Tanaka's eyes lit up.

"Y/n-San!" he grinned as I smiled at him.

"Is there anymore mops?" I questioned. Soon he quickly turned and looked through as he handed me a mop.

"Here you go!" he quickly said. I take it as I gave him another smile.

"Thank you Tanaka-Senpai!" I said as he started to cry a bit which made me sweatdrop. I was about to leave til I heard my name.

"Uh, Y/n-San!" stopping, I turned around tilting my head a bit.

"Yes?" I looked at who called me as it was the Nekoma spiker.

"I uh...just wanted to say..that..um.." he started to get fidgety as I waited patiently. "Well, um..."

"Taketora Yamamoto right?" I asked. His eyes light up a bit as he looked at me.

"H-how'd-"

"I asked" I smiled at him. "Maybe we can talk again sometime later, but I gotta clean right now. See you later senpai!" I waved at him smiling as I quickly left to help out before everyone finishes.

~~~~~

After cleaning up, we all went outside to say our goodbyes to one another. Four idiots gave off menacing auras as they said goodbye to one another while others did normal goodbyes to one another. We then went our separate ways to go home. On the bus ride home everyone had fallen asleep. Quickly and quietly, I took a picture of everyone sleeping soundly. Looking at the picture I smile, knowing that I'm gonna have a fun time with these knuckleheads, my knuckleheads.

~Bonus~

3rd Person P.O.V

"Hey, Tanaka-San" Taketora said as he watched Y/n walk away from the closet

"Yeah?" Tanaka said, curious.

"Think you can help me get with Y/n-San?"

"No!!"

"Why not!? You have two girls!! The least you can do is share!!" Taketora exclaimed looking at Tanaka.

"SHE'S OFF LIMITS!! SO IS KIYOKO-SAN!! BUT Y/N-SAN ESPECIALLY"

"WHY HER ESPECIALLY???" soon Tanaka opened his mouth, but closed it as he sighed and crossed his arms as he looked past the closet door and looked at Y/n as she was cleaning til she had stopped from hearing someone call her name as she gave off her signature cute smile. A small smile soon appeared on Tanaka's face as he then looked at his doppelganger who was waiting patiently and curiously waiting to hear to what he has to say.

"Because she's ours, and she'll always be ours" he then closed his eyes and nodded, satisfied with what he said. "SO DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT MAKING A MOVE ON HER!!" he yelled as Taketora sighed.

"Fine..." he muttered


	5. Preliminaries (1)

Notes

Y/n - Your Name

\---------------------------------

Y/n's P.O.V

After the practice match with Nekoma, the preliminaries were already around the corner, and everyone was working hard. I gave everyone tips and helped as best as I could while they practiced for the preliminaries. While I was at the gym I saw that most of the boys were here.

"Where's Ennoshita-Senpai and Tanaka-Senpai?" I questioned while the others were doing their stretches.

"Ah, I think they're still in the club room. Can you get them Y/n-San?" Daichi asked as I smiled and nodded.

"I'm on it!" I gave him a small salute as I made my way to the club room.

Humming, I made my way up the stairs as I was about to open the door til I heard Tanaka's voice.

"I thought hard on what I wanted to give you, so I made you this!" his voice sounded more girly and soft but then it turned manly and...delighted..? "A good luck charm..." soon, his voice went back to girl and soft, "Ryu-Kun. Do your best tomorrow." then his regular voice came back. "If she said stuff and did stuff for me like that, I think I might be even more fired up right before I play"

"Keep that up and I might take your place as a regular" I heard Ennoshita say as he opened the door which surprised me as I stumbled back a bit almost falling til Ennoshita caught me. "Ah! Y/n-San! I didn't see you!" he had a worried expression "Are you okay?" he questioned. I gave him a reassuring smile.

"Yeah! It's my fault, I should've payed attention! Anyways! Daichi-Senpai wants you and Tanaka-Senpai to hurry and come to the gym to start practicing"

"Yeah, I'm heading there right now. I don't know about Tanaka-San though..." Ennoshita looked away as he had an interesting expression. Tilting my head a bit to see past Ennoshita, I see Tanaka still in his pink and yellow boxers. He looked at me as he started to panic.

"AHHH Y/N-SAN DON'T LOOK!!" soon he quickly started to scatter to hide somewhere which made me smile and laugh a bit.

"Hurry Tanaka-Senpai, everyone is waiting for you now!"

"Lets get going" Ennoshita said as he let go of me.

"Hai!" I say smiling as me and Ennoshita start to walk away from the club room. "Good luck charm huh..." I muttered to myself.

"Pardon?" Ennoshita looked at me as I shook my head giving him a reassuring smile.

"Ah nothing! Just talking to myself! We better hurry before Daichi-Senpai gets mad!" Ennoshita only nodded as we both hurried to the gym.

~~~~~

"Good job everyone!" it was late as everyone was cleaning up. I sighed as I was putting stuff away.

"Something wrong Y/n-San?" I looked over and see Kiyoko as I shook my head

"No not really, just a bit stuck"

"What is it?"

"Well...I overheard Tanaka-Senpai about good luck charms and saying how if someone made one for him it would fire him up even more before a game, and I wanna make good luck charms for everyone because I think it would fire them up as well. It's just..I think 'Good Luck!' or 'You Can Do This!' is to plain..." I looked down as she then put a hand on my shoulder.

"Come with me after we're done cleaning" she said. I looked at her for a moment as I then smile and nodded.

"Kay!"

~The Day Of Preliminaries~

We all made it to the Sendai City Gymnasium. There were a lot of people there but I didn't get to see much since I was getting some stuff ready for the boys. Recounting everything in my bag I take a deep breath as I step out of the bus. I noticed that no one had waited for me as I started to sweatdrop a bit sighing.

"Looks like you'll have to find them yourself Y/n.." I muttered to myself. Fixing my Karasuno jacket real quick, I quickly went inside and started to look for the boys. I looked around as my eyes darted everywhere trying to look for some black jackets. I soon saw the group as my eyes lit up and I smiled.

"Hey! Guys!!" I yelled, they all stopped and looked over as I smiled and waved at them. They smiled back as they waited for me to catch up. About to walk over to them there was a gentle tap on my shoulder as I turned around and saw a boy. He had a different colored jacket on as he seemed to be a part of some other volleyball team. I gave them a warm smile "Yes?" I questioned.

"Ah well..um.." their face started to heat up a bit as he rubbed the back of his neck. "I..was wondering if I could get your phone number..."

"My phone number??" I tilted my head a bit confused, "What for??"

"Well...When I saw you, you were really cute..so..I was wondering if maybe..we could..uh..."

"Could??" I waited for him to finish his sentence as he only started to sweatdrop and shrink a bit

"Actually...um..never mind!!" quickly, he ran off as I stood there oblivious. Turning around I saw Tanaka and Noya giving glares. I only smile at them.

"Tanaka-Senapi! Noya-Senpai!" their expressions soon changed as they smiled at me

"Y/n-San! That guy wasn't causing you any trouble was he?" Noya asked. I only shook my head smiling.

"No, he was only asking for my number, though, I don't know why..." I said trailing off. A menacing aura started to appear from Tanaka and Noya til both their heads got hit by Daichi.

"That's enough you two, lets keep going"

"Yessir..." they muttered as they started to walk, I followed behind them.

"Lets go ahead and get to the locker room to change, our match is about to begin" Daichi said, they all nodded in agreement.

"Um..." I quietly said. Even though I was quiet, they seemed to hear me as they stopped and turned to look at me. "Before you go in to change and start your game..I uh.." I started to fidget a bit seeing how hard it was to tell them that I made them good luck charms. I started to panic a bit til I felt a pair of hands on my shoulders. Looking up, I saw Sugawara give me a warm, reassuring smile. I smiled back as I started to feel confident again. "Everyone line up and hold your hands out!" I ordered. They quickly followed my order as I took out my bag. I saw their curios looks as I smiled and went to each team member and gently set a good luck charm in their hand. "I heard Tanaka-Senpai the other day saying that if someone gave him a good luck charm before a game he would be fired up! So I thought that if I made good luck charms for you all you guys would be fired up! They're not the greatest since I only had last night to really do them, but I hope they bring you good luck!" I smiled at them as they stared at the good luck charms that I made for them in awe.

"Y/n-San..." Tanaka started to cry a bit as well as Noya

"We'll cherish these forever!!" Noya said, soon Tanaka and Noya tackled me into a hug which I didn't mind as I laughed a bit.

"Hey me too me too!!" Hinata said as he joined in the hug. Soon almost everyone joined in the hug except for Tsuki.

"Alright everyone! Let's not let Y/n-San's good luck charm go to waste and win the preliminaries!!"

"OS!!" they all said as they started to head into the locker rooms. I smiled til I noticed Tsuki hadn't gone in.

"Aren't you going?" I questioned tilting my head a bit. He then muttered something that I wasn't able to hear as I scrunched up my nose a bit. "What?" I questioned.

"I said thanks..." he muttered. Confused a bit, I soon connected the dots as I smirked a bit.

"Oh?~ Has the salt king develop a soft spot?"

"Shut up!" he soon started to walk away into the locker rooms as I only giggled.

"Your welcome!" I said before he went in. He stopped and glanced at me and then turned his head away and entered the locker rooms.

"Whatever.." I heard him mutter as I chuckled. I started to head to the gymnasium and saw a whole bunch of people. I grinned as I made my way over to my brother, Takeda-Sensei, and Kiyoko-San.

"You guys ready to win this?" I questioned as they turned their heads to look at me as my brother grinned at me.

"Hell yeah!" he exclaimed. Soon the boys came out wearing their volleyball uniforms as I smiled. Before the game started I went over to them and smiled.

"Alright you guys! I believe you'll be able to beat this team easily! Even if it seems like you'll win in the end don't let your guard down and give it your all!!" I exclaimed.

"Os!" they said in unison. I continued to give them a pep talk as I continued to rile them up even more.

"Y/n-San!"

"Yes?" Hearing my name, I turn my head only to look at Sugawara as he gently took my hands and lifted them up a bit.

"Your hands.." he said. I looked at them as there were a few band aids on them. I only smiled and sweatdropped a bit.

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot about them actually...I accidentally kept poking myself with the needle while sewing your good luck charms since I was in a hurry, but I'm fine no worries!" I look up at him and smile as he then gently cupped my cheeks.

"You have bags under your eyes too.." he muttered

"I did pull an all nighter..." I said trailing off. Soon Sugawara stopped cupping my cheeks as he put his hands on his hip and turned towards the team.

"Alright! Now I really want you all to beat every single team we face! Y/n-San gave up her sleep just to make sure we have good luck to be winners! Now lets give it our all!!" he exclaimed.

"OS!!" they all yelled as I smiled. They then huddled up.

"Karasuno..." Daichi said trailing off

"FIGHT!!!" they all yelled together. I went back to my brother as I was proud with all of them, I'm sure we'll be able to be number one.

~Bonus~

~The Night Before Preliminaries~

3rd Person P.O.V

"There! And...done!" Y/n was sitting on the ground as she had finished up the last good luck charm. She looked at it in satisfaction and smiled.

"What are you doing???" Keishin had walked into Y/n's room with a tired yet confused expression as she looked at her brother and grinned.

"Look what I made!" she showed him the good luck charms that she had made for the team. They were the colors of Karasuno with words in the middle, made of white lining, that said 'Fly To Victory'. Though they popped up quite well, her brother noticed something that she didn't.

"You're bleeding!!" he exclaimed. Confused she looked at her hands as there was a small trail of blood going down her hand.

"Oh! I am! Well..I did poke myself a little.." she muttered to herself. Soon her brother threw a pillow at her head.

"IDIOT!!" he then left but quickly came back as he sat down on his sister's bed and started to wipe the blood and put small bandages on where it was bleeding. "At least take care of yourself first dumbass..." he muttered. Y/n only looked at her brother as she then smiled.

"I love you too!" she chirped as her brother sucked his teeth.

"Whatever..."


	6. Preliminaries (2)

Notes

Y/n - Your Name

\---------------------------------

Y/n's P.O.V

Our first opponent for the preliminaries was Tokonami. The boys were getting hyped as I watched them smiling.

"Hey hey Y/n-San you're gonna watch me right?" I saw Tanaka get into my view of sight as Noya scooted in.

"Me too me too!!" I chuckled a bit smiling as I watched them wait in anticipation.

"I'll be watching all of you, and while doing so, I hope you all do great and get us to the finals" I smile at them all as they all went quiet. Confused, I tilted my head a bit, "Did I say something weird?" they all shook their heads at the same time.

"Alright, lets win this team!" Daichi exclaimed.

"OS!!!!!" they all yelled. Soon the game started. They all lined up and started to greet each other and shaking each other's hands. After the small greeting, they all got in their places and started the game.

"Y/n" I heard my name as I looked over and saw that Keishi called my name.

"Hm?" I hummed

"Don't look too deep into the match, at least, not until we play the ones we really want to beat." he said.

"But don't we want to beat everyone?" I questioned as he flicked my forehead.

"You know what I mean!"

"Hai hai~" I said sighing and turned back at the game. Hearing the whistle I watched as both teams moved to keep the ball in the air. Soon I say Kageyama toss the ball to Tanaka as he spiked the ball on the other side as it made a loud boom to the ground. Soon both Tanaka, Noya, and Hinata cheered in excitement.

"TAKE THAAAAAATTTT" he yelled. Daichi went over to compliment him but got cut off by Noya.

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH" I soon saw Daichi get mad as I watched in amusement.

"KNOCK IT OFF ALREADY!!!!" he yelled loudly at them. The referee soon whistled at Daichi as a warning as Daichi quickly apologized making me chuckle.

"Rowdy as ever..." I smiled.

We continued to get point after point, we soon won the first set and started the second set. Before that they had a quick break. I complimented everyone and made sure to keep their spirits even higher than before so we could win.

"Don't let your guards down no matter what"

"OS!!" they exclaimed. Soon they went back on the court. Already we were in the lead by five points, but I noticed a sudden change in atmosphere from Tokonami. They seemed more determined to win. I smiled as I watched both teams play their hardest, cheering on the opposite team in my mind. In the end though, our team won. We all packed up our things and started to head out to make room for the next two teams who were going against each other. I followed the boys as they were walking in a group as Tanaka and Noya were talking to me, asking me if they looked cool. We all heard Daichi's name be called so we all stopped what we were doing and looked over only to see one of the Tokonami players. He had brown hair and freckles as he was talking to Daichi about winning the preliminaries. Soon they shook hands and there were a few tears that started to gather. Squeezing my way through the boys I walked up to him and took out a tissue, giving it to him and smiled up at him.

"You and your team show great potential, keep it up and next time for sure you guys will win." he looked at as he then nodded, having a small smile and thanked me as he took the tissue that I handed him. Bowing a bit and saying my goodbye I caught up to the others as Tanaka and Noya started to cry about how sincere I was til they got scolded by Daichi. After walking a bit, I separated from the others and went over to my brother.

"Can you watch from where we were sitting or do you think you should sit with the crowd to have a better look?" my brother questioned.

"I might have a better outlook from where the crowd is sitting at, though the question is if I can do that?"

"We'll just say that you aren't feeling good"

"Isn't that breaking the rules?"

"No...well...sort of.."

"Then count me in! I'll have to greet the other coaches though first" I said which he only nodded.

"That's fine" I nodded as well

"Keep a close eye"

"Yes yes I know, no need to worry" I smile at him as he nodded.

~~~~~

We were now going against Date Tech as we all greeted each other. Right before the game started Date Tech were doing some warm ups as our team was doing some as well. I watched until I remembered something.

"Asahi-Senpai!" I called out. Asahi hearing his name he looked over at me as I smiled at him and waved him over. Curious, he ran over to me.

"Yeah?" he questioned. I motioned him to get a little closer to me as he squatted down a bit to get down to my height.

"I know all of you are dreading to play Date Tech, especially you. But I just wanted to let you know that you'll do great, and even if they block all of your spikes don't lose hope! Because you will be able to make your redemption and see over that iron wall of theirs!" I smile at him as he stared at me in awe and nodded. "Oh! One more thing!" I said. He tilted his head a bit, still squatting a bit I gave him a kiss on the head. I saw his face become flustered as I smiled at him. "For good luck!"

"WAAAHH I WANT A GOOD LUCK KISS TOO Y/N-SAN!!!" Tanaka exclaimed which startled me and Asahi.

"ME TOO!!!" Noya joined in

"Maybe if you win this match against Date Tech" I said smiling as they became fired up.

"ALRIGHT ASAHI!!" Noya exclaimed which made Asahi jump back, startled and a bit scared.

"I'LL GET MORE KISSES FROM Y/N-SAN THAN YOU EVER DID" I chuckled as I watched them get even more rowdy.

"Y/n" hearing my name I looked over and saw my brother. "Get going" I sighed.

"Yes yes" I soon left and made my way up to the audiences' seats. Sitting down where the Karasuno banner was. I stayed standing and leaned forward a bit, my forearms resting against the rail as I watched the game intensely, my focus mainly on Date Tech. Already they surprised us with their iron wall and we barely even got a point thanks to Hinata's soft spike. We only got our points from the flaws that Date Tech did but they mostly blocked us with their down-spiriting iron wall. Though already in the beginning of the game, Kageyama and Hinata did their closed-eye quick attack which shocked Date Tech. From there on, I continued to focus on Date Tech. I watched their every move. I was nervous and tensed about us not being able to beat Date Tech, but I trust that the boys will defeat them. For now, my job is to watch Date Tech and see what I'm able to help with.


	7. Exams

Notes

Y/n - Your Name

\---------------------------------

Y/n's P.O.V

Both teams gave it their all, though in the end, we thankfully won against Date Tech. I stayed where the audience were as I knew that the boys would come up here soon to watch Aobajohsai play. While doing so, just like with Date Tech, I intently watched Aobajohsai play, watching their every move.

"Y/N-SAAAAAAANNNNNNNNN" hearing my name, I turned my head to see Noya coming my way and jumped towards me making me step back as he landed face first on the ground.

"Are you okay Noya-Senpai?" I questioned, having a worried look. He quickly got up and grinned, giving me a thumbs up.

"I'm all good Y/n-San!!" soon his nose started to bleed, making me worry more.

"Ah, your nose is bleeding senpai" I soon took out a tissue from my pocket and gave it to him. "Here" I wiped the blood that was coming out from his nose as I took out another tissue and ripped it, taking the rim of the tissue and twisting it a bit as I plugged it into one of Noya's nostrils so the blood won't drip down his face.

"You're too kind Y/n-San. We don't deserve you" he soon started to cry a bit as I chuckled a bit, sweatdropping as Daichi hit him over the head.

"Knock it off" he said as Noya saluted

"Yessir!!" I smiled as I turned back to the game. I watched every single player carefully.

3rd P.O.V

As Karasuno watched the match between Aobajohsai and Oomisaki Noya and Tanaka noticed that Y/n was focusing on the game the most, especially the Aobajohsai team. This boiled them up, thinking that Oikawa Tooru, the girl magnet, was starting to attract her as well.

"Hey Y/n-" Noya was about to call out but got interrupted but Coach Ukai.

"Quiet!" he said

"Huh? What for? She's becoming too interested in the game! Especially Aobajohsai" Tanaka said, glaring down at the team.

"Yeah!" Noya joined in glaring as well.

"She has reasons, she's doing her research" Coach Ukai said, sighing. The team overhearing, they become curious.

"Research? What research?" Hinata questioned.

"On Aobajohsai, I asked her to"

"But how will she get research from just watching the team? Don't you gotta like..uh..whats the word.." Hinata said, thinking hard.

"You just used the word, idiot" Tsukishima said, unamused.

"I did??" Hinata questioned as he then puffed up "And I am not an idiot!!"

"Quiet!!" Coach Ukai exclaimed, shutting them up. "I won't give the full details but from watching just one game she can memorize that team's moves. The rest I'll tell you later on, but for now that's all I'll say. But I want you all to focus on the game and get yourselves mentally prepared to go against whoever will win this, and I can confirm that it will be Aobajohsai." he said. Soon, all of Karasuno became quiet and serious as they watched the game. Coach Ukai being correct, Aobajohsai won in the end, meaning that Karasuno will have to go against them.

~The Day Of The Match Against Aobajohsai~

We all gathered up to greet each other as I then went back to the audience only to see Makoto Shimada and Yusuke Takinoue as they noticed me as well.

"Oh? Y/n-Chan? You're up here as well?" Makoto questioned which made me nod, sighing a bit.

"Sadly yes, my brother wanted me to watch the game from the side to have a better view, though I have to agree with him I want to cheer the boys upfront, not from the sidelines..." I scowled a bit as they both chuckled.

"You back in action then?"

"Not exactly, I don't play as much anymore but I'll be able to help out from watching. It'll give us a better insight when we go against these players again."

"Smart as ever" soon Yusuke ruffled my hair as I chuckled. "Better get watching then, they're about to start." he added which made me nod. I stood next to Yusuke and watched Aobajohsai intensely again, knowing that their way of playing will change once they play with Karasuno.

~~~~~

It was a normal day as the boys volleyball team were setting up for a practice match against Ouginishi High. As everyone was quickly getting things ready, the Ouginishi volleyball team stood outside of the gym as Karasuno quickly went to greet themselves. After going inside they all started to warm up before starting. While doing so, they were missing someone. And that missing someone was running a bit late.

Y/n's P.O.V

I quickly grabbed a meat bun from Keishi's store as I quickly ran out the door. I knew if I ran for it I wouldn't make it in time as I looked around and saw my old longboard. Grabbing it I plopped it on the ground as I got on it.

"Alright girl, lets see if you still run" soon, using one of my feet to push myself I started to gain momentum as my longboard quickly took me to Karasuno. The ride being a bit bumpy, but I didn't mind. I felt the wind blowing against my face as I grinned and quickly ate my meat bun which was my lunch. Soon I made it to Karasuno as I passed my some students on my longboard and made my way to the gym. Hearing shoes squeak against the floor in the gym, I prayed that I wasn't late. Quickly, I jumped off my longboard and ran with it as I picked it up and quickly leaned it against the wall near the entrance of the gym as I quickly put on my gym shoes and made my way inside, slamming the door open as all eyes were on me. "I'm not late...right?" I questioned as they shook their head. I sighed in relief. "Thank goodness.." I then walked inside and closed the door behind me and bowed a bit, apologizing. I then made my way to Kiyoko.

"I'm glad you can make it Y/n" she gave me a soft smile as I smiled back at her

"I'm glad as well" I looked at her as I noticed a shorter girl next to her. She had blonde, shoulder-length hair with brown eyes. "Oh? Who's this?" I tilted my head a bit.

"Oh this is-"

"I'M HITOKA YACHI!! NICE TO MEET YOU!!" she then bowed down deeply as I got a bit startled by how loud her voice was, though I smiled softly at her and bowed as well.

"Y/n Ukai, nice to meet you as well" we then stood up straight again as our eyes met and I gave her a warm smile.

"She might be the new manager next year"

"Oh really?" I looked at Kiyoko and then back at Yachi and smiled. "I look forward to working with you in the future then!"

"Oh! Are you a manager too?" Yachi questioned as she soon then started to panic and bow again. "OH YOU MUST BE A MANAGER TOO!! I'M SORRY!! I HOPE I'M NOT STEALING YOUR JOB!!!" I shook my head chuckling.

"No no! I'm the coach of these idiots" I said as she slowly stood up straight.

"Eh? You are? But isn't he?" she looked over at my brother as I nodded.

"Mm! We're both the coaches of these idiots. So no worries, you're not taking anyone's job! Well..besides Kiyoko-San's but she won't be here next year, and besides! I'm sure she'll be glad that you'll be having her job" I said giving Yachi a reassuring smile. Yachi slowly nodded and smiled back at.

"Wah! Look out!!" all three of us looked over as I volleyball was coming straight for us. Out of instinct I got followed the ball and got into position and received the ball back to the boys.

"Be careful next time!" I said

"We will!! Sorry!" they exclaimed. I turn back to the two girls as Yachi seemed to be in a bit of a shock.

"Are you alright?" I questioned as she snapped out of it and nodded.

"Yeah! I guess I'm still not used to it yet" she said, embarrassed

"Oh? Did you come by before?" I questioned

"She did yesterday" Kiyoko said, I looked over at her surprised.

"She did?"

"Mm" Kiyoko nodded "You weren't here yesterday right? She came by to say hello the team and introduce herself." I nodded and bowed a bit at Yachi.

"Ah sorry! I wasn't here to greet myself earlier!!"

"No no! You're fine no worries!!" I stood up straight and saw her wave her hands a bit as I nodded smiling. Soon I heard the whistle blow as my eyes lit up.

"Oh! They're starting!!" I said as I turned around to face the court. Both teams were in position as one of them served which started the whole game.

~~~~~

The game ended with the second set being 25 to 16. I sighed as I looked at the boys who were all quickly cleaning up.

"Hey" I said, they all stopped what they were doing and looked over at me, curious as what I had to say. "Good job today. Keep practicing and we'll for sure beat Aobajohsai" I smiled as they had determined looks as they nodded.

"OS!!" the exclaimed and went back to work. I smiled as I watched them work diligently. I continued to work.

"Aobajohsai?" I heard Yachi's voice and looked over as she seemed curious as I nodded smiling.

"Yeah! They have a volleyball team there, we played them in the preliminaries, though, we didn't win against them." I soon had a sad smile and looked over at the boys. "They gave it their all too. They kept getting a deuce with Aoba but...in the end, Aoba won and we were left with defeat..." I trailed off as I soon sighed and gently patted both my cheeks. "But! It doesn't matter, because with those losses we can learn from them and become even stronger" my mood was soon lifted as I smiled at Yachi. "So please do consider being the manager of the volleyball club, it would mean a lot" she nodded slowly as I smiled at her warmly and went back to cleaning. I overheard the boys talking about exams as Noya, Tanaka, Hinata, and Kageyama's souls seemed to be flying out. "Oh? Exams are already here?" I questioned.

"Sadly.."

"And if we don't pass them then we can't go to Tokyo!" Hinata exclaimed as he ruffled his hair in frustration making me chuckle.

"Well, good luck with that."

"Wait, Y/n-San, don't you have exams as well? Aren't you nervous?" Noya questioned as I smirked at them.

"I dropped out, remember?" soon the four boys had stars in their eyes.

"So cool!! We should do that too!!" soon the four got hit over the head by Daichi as he scolded them about how they shouldn't drop out as I laughed a bit and continued to clean up.


	8. Away Practice Matches

Notes

Y/n - Your Name

\---------------------------------

3rd Person P.O.V

It was early in the morning and the crows were at school getting ready to leave their hometown and go to Tokyo to play practice matches with four other teams. Tiredly, they all get into the bus and sleep on the way to Tokyo, leaving two baby crows behind for not passing an exam.

~~~~~

After seven long hours they finally made it to Tokyo. The second years hurried the tired first years out of the bus as the two simple minded second years of Karasuno pointed at a cell tower.

"WOOAAHH IS THAT THE SKY TREE" Noya exclaimed, excited

"No, that's just a cell tower" one of the Nekoma players stated as a certain rooster haired leader snickered. While everyone was getting all their stuff, the Nekoma and Karasuno captains made small talk with one another.

"Hey, aren't you missing a few?" Kuroo questioned

"Ah well...they failed an exam so they're retaking it, they should be coming back sometime soon though"

"Ooh I see. What about your coach?"

"Which one?"

"You know, the girl"

"Why" Daichi gave a suspicious look to Kuroo as Kuroo chuckled putting his hands up in defense.

"I'm just asking since I don't see her as well. Did she fail an exam as well?"

"No she didn't. She actually dropped out so she doesn't have to worry about exams. Look, there she is now" Daichi said as Kuroo turned to look over. Lo and behold there was Y/n as she was in some black leggings and running shoes with a baby pink sweater with a grey ball cap on. She yawned, rubbing her eyes a bit as she looked over at the two as she smiled and waved which made both captains wave back.

"Think you can share?" Kuroo questioned looking at Daichi as he looked back at Kuroo and scoffed.

"In your dreams" he said and started to walk as Kuroo followed snickering a bit.

Y/n's P.O.V

I made my way over to Yachi and Kiyoko til Taketora startled us from the front.

"T-THREE GIRLS NOW!?" he exclaimed as Tanaka came in front of us.

"Can you see the power of Karasuno" Tanaka made a weird face as Kiyoko, Yachi, and I left the two alone.

We soon made it into the gym as most teams were already playing, it was just us who made it last. I looked at all four powerhouses and their moves as I smiled. The boys started playing once they were done stretching, and they weren't doing too well especially since Hinata and Kageyama weren't here yet. I watched as our team continuously lost over and over again.

"Kiyoko-San" I said looking at Kiyoko

"Hm?" she hummed looking at me

"Can I see the clipboard?"

"Sure, but what for?"

"So I can hit myself with it" I say as she then shook her head

"I'm sorry Y/n-San, but I do not want you to injure yourself. I understand how hard it must be to be losing to every team but it's okay" I looked at her as she gave me a soft, angelic smile. "We'll start winning soon" I soon nodded, smiling back.

As countless of hours and losses went by the door to the gym opened as I looked over to see Tanaka's older sister, and saw Kageyama and Hinata. I smile and sigh in relief, thankful that they were able to make it in time before we had to clean up. Both boys got into their gym clothes and started to play to their hearts content and finally got us to win a few matches before we had to go in and call it a day.

~The Next Day~

I watched as our team was kicking butt for a bit. But after a while, our quick attack started to not work out well anymore for the other teams as they started to become accustomed to it. I sighed as I watched Kageyama and Hinata fight about it as they went outside. I sighed quietly as I continued to watch the games becoming bored. I went over to Coach Nekomata to make some small talk.

"Your team is doing pretty well, but the others are catching up" he said having a smug look on his face as I puffed out my cheeks a bit.

"Oh yeah? Well it looks like your team ain't doing so hot either. One doesn't seem to listen very well and the other looks like he almost doesn't want his arms broken off" I stuck my tongue out at him as he chuckled.

"Yet we still manage to beat you" he says, still having his smug look making me get a bit pissed off as I huffed out of frustration making him snicker a bit.

"I guess I can admit..." I muttered as he looked at me with a questioning look. "That we suck..." I said sulking as he chuckled. "It's really pissing me off though..." I say as I watched the other teams play.

"Why not show them then?" he questioned

"Coaches don't play" I say as he chuckled. I then stretched a bit. "I better get going, I'm heading off to visit the old man, he got discharged a few days ago so thought I could stop by" I say smiling as he nodded.

"Tell the old man that I said hi to him. Tell him to watch one of the games as well, he'll be amused with the new team members." I nodded smiling as I went to go find my brother, humming a small tune to myself. I soon found my brother as I slapped his back as he hunched forwards a bit as he looked at me and glared as I smiled. "Ready to take me to the old man?" I questioned as he sighed.

"Right, I forgot about that. Let's get going then" he said as I nodded, smiling. Telling Takeda-Sensei that he was going to leave for a bit, we both got in the van with some of my luggage and headed off to the old man's place. I smiled as I looked out the window, watching people, trees, and all sorts of things pass by. It's a long time since I saw the old man, I'm sure he's the same as ever.


	9. Copycat (1)

Notes

Y/n - Your Name

\---------------------------------

Y/n's P.O.V

After an hour or so, we made it to the old man's place. Once Keishi parked the van I quickly got out and headed straight to the back where I heard some voices. Sliding a bit on the dirt I noticed a few people and the old man as I grinned.

"Sup oldie!" I exclaimed. I watched as mine and Keishin's grandfather turned around to look at me. My eyes sparkled as I saw his short grey hair and his tiny beard as I quickly went over to him and engulfed him in a hug. He chuckled.

"Good to see you too Y/n" He hugged me back as I looked up at him and grinned.

"Hey, aren't you supposed to be in bed eatin' pudding or something?" I heard my brother say as both me and the old man looked over at my brother.

"Being discharged means that I've gotten all better, meaning that I can do whatever I want. Hell! I could probably run a marathon if I wanted to!" he exclaimed as I rolled my eyes a bit.

"No, it means that you can officially leave or you gotta leave" I say. Soon he started to pull my cheeks

"Whatcha say!" he questioned, yelling a bit as I laughed trying to get out from his grip.

"Nothing nothing!!" I say as he soon let go of my cheek.

"That's what I thought." I looked over at Hinata who seemed a bit confused as he looked at Keishi.

"This is our grandpa" Keishi said as Hinata seemed surprised.

"Eh!?"

After the old man told the kids to pass the ball to one another Keishi started to explain everything to gramps.

"So you're telling me that you have no idea what to do about this quick attack?" he questioned, looking at Keishi as he then looked at the ground. Soon enough, old man threw him making me laugh. "It's your team!! You should know what to do about it!!" he yelled as I laughed more.

"Ha! Loser!!" I said as Keishi lifted his head up and glared at me.

"Shut up!!" he exclaimed as I only stuck my tongue out at him.

Soon the old man went on to Hinata about how he calls the shots and that height doesn't matter. I sorta listened but not so much. I decided to play with the kids so they decided to toss to me as well. After a long talk, I had to stand back and have the old man teach Hinata about the three tempos. I sighed as I watched them have fun.

"Better than watching us lose all the time.." I muttered. After gramps gave Keishi another lecture he soon thought of an idea and left.

"What a weirdo..." one kid said as we all watched him leave.

"Tell me about it" I replied.

After that, gramps started to help Hinata with his spikes by having others toss to him. I watched them while sitting on the porch. They usually do it during the day and sometimes at night. It was fun to watch. I would join in every now and then but I couldn't go all the way since there were little kids. While gramps started to lecture Hinata I decided to serve a few balls to the ones who were waiting for them. Grabbing a volleyball I looked over at them and grinned.

"Should I go easy on you guys today or should I make it hard?" I questioned. They only grinned at me.

"Give us your best one!" I only chuckled.

"Don't cry if you get hurt then" I say smiling.

Hinata's P.O.V

I did my best on trying to listen to the old man's lecture since this was about my spiking. Hearing part of what he was saying. I noticed Y/n was about to serve a volleyball to the little kids. I watched her since I've never seen her serve before. Stepping a few steps back from the lines that made up the dirt court she threw the ball upwards and started to make a run towards it. I watched intently as she then jumped and hit the ball with all her power. How she served the volleyball was familiar. Digging up the memories in my mind, I tried to remember where I saw that serve. It soon came to me that it was the Great King's serve.

"Are you listening to me!?" I heard the old coach Ukai yell as he hit me over the head. Ignoring the pain I looked up at him.

"Hey...that serve Y/n did..." I said, looking astonished.

"Hm?" he questioned

~A Few Days Later~

3rd P.O.V

It was early in the morning, as the sun hasn't risen just yet. The night sky still lingered as a flock of tired crows were ready to take flight to Saitama.

"Wow! This is so cool! Leaving in the middle of the night is making my heart beat like crazy!" an orange haired boy exclaimed smiling

"Oh yeah, you guys didn't come til later in the evening huh?" the second year replied back having a smile on his face.

"Bunch of simpletons really, falling asleep anywhere at anytime." a blonde first year said looking at the two before turning away, his two teammates looked at him angered by his comment.

"Why you!" they exclaimed.

"Alright that's enough, play nice you three." spoke a soft, yet tiring voice. Some looking over, there was the crow's co-coach. She rubbed her eyes tiredly as she had her hair tied up in a ponytail. "It's too early to fight, you can start your bickering when we get to Saitama." She said lazily.

"Yes ma'am!" the two crows said, saluting her a bit as she nodded tiredly. Trudging her way over to her brother.

"Alright you guys, we should be making it to our destination early in the morning again. Coach and I will be taking turns driving so that it'll cut the time by faster." the dark browned hair teacher said.

"I might fall asleep you guys, so sorry in advance" the coach of the crows said as he yawned.

"We'll be with you all the way through sir!" the captain of the crows said bowing, the rest of the crows followed, saying a loud 'Sir!' as well.

"Shhhhhhhh" the younger coach said looking at them. "It's the middle of the night you knuckleheads, you might wake someone."

"Right, sorry" the captain apologized sheepishly with a smile.

From there, the crows made sure they had packed everything and started to make their way to their destination.

~Mini Timeskip~

Y/n's P.O.V

We soon made it to Saitama as we were at a different school, it was at Shinzen this time since it's more cooler. Though, the downside was that there were a lot of bugs. I sighed quietly as I tiredly made my way out of the bus to the outside. Two of the Nekoma team came out to greet us. I looked around a bit as it really was nice and cool outside.

"Hey! Hinata!!" there was a loud voice making me look over. There was a really tall boy with green eyes and white hair as he jogged down the stairs to greet Hinata as one of the Nekoma members were next to him, the pudding haired one. I watched them for a while before I yawned.

"Didn't get enough sleep?" I looked over at the voice as it was Asahi's. I looked up at him and shook my head smiling.

"No, I didn't. You?"

"Somewhat, but I'm sure once we all start playing we'll get our energy up"

"That sounds nice, if only I could play as well" I sighed as he chuckled softly.

We soon all went up the stairs and put our stuff away and went to the gymnasium where all the teams were. We were going against Fukurodani first, I already had a feeling that we were going to lose. I sighed miserably as I started to watch the boys getting ready to play.

"They've learned a few things while you were with the shitty old man" I heard Keishin say.

"Oh really?" I questioned, not looking at him. He hummed in response.

"Just watch" he said. Staring intently at the boys, I did as he said. As the game begun, one by one they all started to surprise me with their, somewhat, new moves. I was impressed, there were a few flaws but I could tell that they were practicing hard with their new skills. I smiled as I watched them. They were struggling, but it seemed that they were having fun. It started to excite me. I tried to contain myself from jumping in on the game as well as I watched them. Like last time, they lost every single time. Sure they would get a few points, but they would lose in the end. Me, Keishin, Kiyoko, Yachi and sometimes Takeda-Sensei would watch the boys run up and down the hill. Even after the matches were done they continued to practice their moves. I'd watch them and give them pointers.

Taking a midnight stroll by all of the gyms I noticed Tsukki and decided to go up to him to say hi.

"It's just a stupid sport anyways..." I heard him mutter.

"A stupid sport huh?" I said. He stopped and turned around noticing me.

"Oh, Y/n" he looked down at me as I looked up at him and smiled.

"Why not talk for a bit?"

"No thanks. After practice I've been pretty tired. I think I'll be going in" he said about to leave before I grabbed his shirt.

"Come ooonnn, it'll just be a short talk" I cooed

"Short talk my ass..." he muttered making me snicker.

"Why do you think volleyball is a stupid sport?" I questioned him

"It just is" he said

"Tsukki, I know there's a reason behind it. Even someone like you wouldn't say that" I say looking up at him. He looked at me before scoffing.

"What's the point in even trying if you're just gonna get hurt in the end? Even get replaced." I only chuckled at his response.

"Sure, you get hurt in the end. But you learn from it, don't you?"

"How?" he looked at me as I smiled at him.

"You learn more about your opponent. And you learn that you have to get stronger in order to win. And getting replaced? The only reason is because you aren't trying hard enough. So if I were you, I would practice more" I looked up at him and went on my tippy toes and barely flicked his forehead. "Or you might get replaced by one of the second years" I smiled at him. "See? A short talk. I'll let you go so you can go rest" I say and start walking off. Going to a different gymnasium I see Yamaguchi as I go over to him and put my hand on his shoulder. "I leave the rest to you Yamaguchi" I gave him a quick smile and started to head out to go rest myself. Leaving Yamaguchi confused on what I said.

~The Next Day~

The boys were getting ready to play as they were doing some warm stretches. I watched them, getting a bit bored before I got surprised by some yelling.

"MEAT MEAT MEAT, MEATY MEAT DINNER"

"MEAT WITH A SIDE OF MEAT"

"MEAT FOR DESSERT TOO", looking over, I noticed Noya, Hinata, and Tanaka dancing in sync as they started to sing a small song about meat, Kageyama was joining them too, but having his own little dance routine. I smiled at their energy.

"None of you told them about us having barbecue after this, did you?" my brother asked

"I don't think so. All the schedule says was that we were having a meal, nothing else."

"Daichi-Senpai overheard" was all I said.

"When?" Keishin questioned me as I smiled

"When coach Nekomata was making sure everything was ready. I was with him and saw Daichi peeking from around the corner.

"Why didn't you stop him from telling the others?" my brother questioned again. I only shrugged, smiling. "Why you-!" he pinched both my cheeks and started to stretch them out.

"Hey! That hurts!!" I exclaimed as I started to do the exact same thing to him.

"Come on you two, the game is about to start" Takeda said as he soon stopped. I stuck my tongue out at him while pulling down my eyelid a bit, letting out a small 'Bweh'. Dodging his attack that was directed towards me, we changed our focus towards the game that was about to begin. I smiled, having a good feeling about this game.


	10. Copycat (2)

Notes

Y/n - Your Name

\---------------------------------

Y/n's P.O.V

Everything wasn't going smoothly at first, but I can say that there was a different atmosphere going on between the boys this time. They were more focused, it was to the point where Kageyama and Hinata were able to try out their new moves together. Fortunately it was successful which got us a point. It excited all of us, giving us hope that maybe we could actually win these two sets. I smiled as they started to celebrate a bit before getting back into the game. Soon enough, we caught up to Fukurodani which got the boys to take a small break.

"Alright! We caught up!"

"Soon enough we'll be winning!"

"Don't celebrate just yet, the hard part is about to come so don't lose your momentum." Keishin said.

"Right!" they all exclaimed.

"Make sure to win this you guys! We believe in you!" I exclaimed smiling at them. Tanaka and Noya soon fell to their knees making me a bit startled.

"We've been blessed by the goddess"

"I feel like more strength has been given to me"

"Uh.." I watched them, sweatdropping a bit.

"Come on you two, we gotta get back to the game"

"Right!"

"We'll make you proud Y/n! We'll win this for sure!" Noya exclaimed happily as I nodded smiling.

Getting back in the court, I could tell that their captain was getting fired up. It was to the point where he started to get off his game. Though, as the game continues, with Bokuto not participating as much, the team still seemed to be getting by without any problems. Which means that they seemed to be getting all the points back that they've lost, though that also means that I'm starting to get a bit ticked off.

"Uh...Y/n..?" I heard my name be called as I looked over.

"Yes..?" I questioned through gritted teeth to see who called me, which was Yachi.

"U..uh, well! You just seemed a bit mad and I was just wondering if you were okay or not so um...er.." she seemed to be shrinking by my stare as I only sighed and calmed down a bit.

"Sorry, just been itching for them to at least win. They've made a lot of progress I'll give them that but, I guess I really want to at least one. I'm sorry if I scared you" I gave her an apologetic smile as she quickly shook her head.

"No! No, you're fine! Really! It's understandable really! I think we all just want to win at least one as well!"

"Really?" I questioned, smiling which made her nod again, smiling.

"Yeah!"

"Thanks Yachi"

"Of course!"

There was a sound of a whistle as we both turned our heads to the court and noticed that Fukurodani won, and we were close by two points.

3rd P.O.V

As the boys were apologizing and reassuring one another, a scary atmosphere started to fill the air. The boys feeling it, they look over only to see Y/n, her hair covering her eyes.

"Y/n? You okay?" the mother of the crows questioned, walking over to her.

"Looks like she snapped..." her older brother said, stepping away from her a bit.

"Snapped? Is she okay?" the orange sunshine asked going over to Y/n.

"Far from that actually...You might want to step back a bit actually..." Keishin said, glancing over at his little sister.

"Hinata" Y/n said. Her voice was stern, and cold which made the boy to flinch and quickly stand up straight.

"Yes?" he quickly answered.

"Give me your jersey"

"My..jersey..?"

"Now" she said. Quickly, he took off the jersey and made his way over to her and handed it to her which she gladly took. Grabbing the hem of her sweater that she had on. She lifted it over her head, taking it off and throwing it at her brother, which he caught. Having a white shirt under her sweater she put on the jersey and started to tie her hair up in a ponytail and looked at the boys. "You guys wanna do another round?" she questioned, looking at them as they looked at her and grinned, nodding.

"But we're about to have our meal" Ittetsu said

"The meal can wait, winning right here and now is important" she said, giving a sharp glance at Ittetsu as he only nodded.

"Right!" he said quickly. Y/n walked to the court where the Fukurodani boys were, still with Bokuto who seemed to still be celebrating their win.

"Hey" she said. The Fukurodani boys turned their attention towards her. "Willing to play another game?" she questioned

"Oh? You want to? I'm always up for it!"

"Good, because we're about to kick your ass" she said smirking. By this remark, the ace and captain of Fukurodani got fired up by that sentence.

"Let's get started then! Hey hey hey!!"

"Kageyama" she said, the fish named boy looked over at her. "I'm switching you out for Suga"

"Oh..okay.." he said.

"I'm surprised he didn't talk back" Hinata said

"Who would? With that scary atmosphere with her? I don't think I would talk back..." Asahi said, trembling a bit.

"Everyone else, get ready" she said looking at them as they quickly nodded. Everyone soon started to get into place for another round. The other teams noticed as they decided to watch.

"Oh? They decided to play another game?"

"Hey look, isn't that Karasuno's coach?"

"The guy? Isn't he a bit old?"

"No not him! The girl!" They all murmured as they watched. Coach Nekomata went over to Keishin.

"Seems like the Copycat is back in action" he said

"Only for today maybe" Keishin said.

"Copycat?" Yachi questioned. She looked over at Kiyoko as she only shrugged herself.

"Oh! That's Y/n's nickname!" Hinata said, jumping in the conversation.

"What for?" Yachi questioned.

"Oh! Well, because...uh...because.." he trailed off as Kageyama hit him over the head.

"Dumbass!!" he yelled

"Oh, they're starting! And Y/n is serving!" soon, their attention was diverted to the game.

Y/n was bouncing the ball on the wooden floors a bit before the whistle was blown, telling her to serve the ball. Taking a deep breath, she threw the volleyball forwards and started to make a run for it. Jumping before the line, she slammed her hand against the ball as it flew over the net with full force. As the ball flew to the other side, one of the members of Fukurodani did their best to receive the ball, but as it hit their forearms, it went flying off the side of the court.

"Hey that.."

"That looked like my serve!" Masaki Gora from Ubugawa High said.

"Now that you say that, it really does."

"Maybe it's just luck?"

"Who knows"

The boys of Karasuno looked in astonishment as they looked over at Y/n.

"Hey, that was really cool!"

"Don't celebrate just yet." she said looking at them with a cold stare. "We haven't won" she said. They all shivered a bit as they stood up straight and nodded.

"Right!" As the volleyball was given back to them, Y/n was serving once more. As the whistle blew on cue, she threw the ball in the air and started to run. Again, jumping right before the line she hit the ball with full force, looking just like Masaki's serve yet again.

"She did it again!"

"Maybe it wasn't just luck..." they whispered among each other.

Though, this time Fukurodani was able to control the ball this time. Y/n only let out a 'Tch' as the others got ready. As the player received the volleyball, it started to fly towards their setter. The setter getting the volleyball, he tossed it to their ace. The players upfront quickly got into position and jumped, lifting their arms up to block number four's spike. As the ball bounced off their arms, it flew back to Fukurodani's court as one of the players quickly saved the ball. The ball flew into the air once again as their setter tossed the ball to their number four again to spike. The blockers jumping again, the ball slid through their arms.

"Noya-Senpai!" Y/n yelled

"On it!" their libero yelled back as he quickly made his way to where the ball was about to land. Crouching as low as he could, he received the ball making the ball fly into the air. "Suga!" he yelled.

"Got it!" the mother of the crow soon took control of the ball as he tossed it. Y/n quickly made her way to the front of the net, jumping. Three blockers jumped up after her as she smirked. As the volleyball came within length of her, she did a quick super cut shot.

"Amazing..." Ittetsu breathed.

The game continued on. Both teams doing their all to win. The ball was being thrown around in the air as both teams made sure it didn't hit on their side of the court. Each point both sides get, the air around Y/n got more intense and more focused.

"No matter what, keep your cool. Got that?" she said, glancing at the others as they nodded.

"Right!" The game continued to stay intense itself. Both teams not wanting to lose against the other. Point after point they continued to play hard.

"Damn, what happened to these guys? We just beaten them a few minutes ago!" Bokuto exclaimed, looking at Karasuno

"It probably has something to do with her. She's making sure to support them, and she's doing a pretty good job." Akaashi replied.

"You could compliment us as well!!" Bokuto exclaimed again.

"Please do try to stay calm again Bokuto-San"

"I AM CALM" he yelled. It caught the attention of Karasuno as Y/n smirked.

"Looks like he's having a fit again"

"But what use will it be? The team can do just fine without him" Noya said as Y/n looked over at her upperclassmen.

"It'll give us free points though, we have to make sure we push the right buttons though" she said making him nod. As Bokuto went out of court to serve, Y/n took her chance. "Man, it's pretty sad that Fukurodani is losing to us even though they won beforehand. Right Tsukki?" she winked at Tsukishima as he only smirked.

"It's even sadder that he's losing against a girl" he remarked. They glance over at Fukurodani's number four as he seemed to be more riled up, seeing him start to tremble. As the whistle was blown, Bokuto quickly served the ball, but just like the last game, it wasn't high enough as it crashed into the net, causing Karasuno to win a point.

"Aaaggghhh!! Dammit!!" Bokuto groaned ruffling his hair in frustration.

"Asahi-San" Y/n said making Asahi stand as straight as a stick.

"Y..yes!" he answered quickly and slowly looked down at Y/n. She gave him a soft smile.

"We're counting on you for this serve" soon, Asahi relaxed from her expression as he gave her a determined look.

"Right, I'll do my best!" he said. Getting out of the court, he took a deep breath as the whistle blew. Throwing the ball in the air he hit the ball with all his might as it flew into the other side, quickly being received.

"Give it to me Akaashi!!" Bokuto yelled impulsively making Akaashi sigh

"Here you go Bokuto-San" he said, tossing it over to Bokuto. Bokuto quickly ran to the front, jumping into the air.

"Tsukki! Tanaka!!" Y/n yelled

"We're on it!!" Tanaka yelled as he and Tsukishima jumped up to block the ball, giving Bokuto a scary stare as they blocked him. The stares catching Bokuto off guard he hit the ball, only for it to hit against their arm and hitting Bokuto square in the face and landing on the ground. Tsukishima snickered.

"Nice catch there" he said with a smirk as Bokuto only let out a frustrated yell.

"Maybe you should take it easy again..." Onaga said as his other teammates agreed.

"I'm fine!" he yelled making them all sigh in defeat. Getting back into position, Y/n was serving. The whistle blowing again she threw the ball into the air and surprised a few by doing a jump float serve. The ball moved a bit weirdly towards Bokuto as he was barely able to control the ball.

"Give it to me again Akaashi!!" he yelled. Akaashi quickly getting the ball, for the last time he tossed it to Bokuto as he spiked it. The ball made it over the net which gave Bokuto an excited expression.

"It's out!" Daichi exclaimed, quickly moving out of the way as the volleyball indeed was out which only made Bokuto even more frustrated.

"Dammit dammit dammit!!" he yelled.

"Maybe it's best to stop tossing it to you Bokuto-San, go ahead and cool off" Akaashi said as he looked away.

"I didn't want to play anyways..." Bokuto pouted

"Go ahead and serve Daichi-Senpai" Y/n said

"You got it", Karasuno was only a point away from finishing the set. As Daichi served it over the net. Fukurodani received, tossed, and spiked, having them earn a few points back. They were now five points away from winning.

"Careful" Y/n said which gained the attention of the others. "Don't lose your focus on their number four like last time" she said to them which made them nod. As both teams got into position, Tanaka served the volleyball which had the other team receive the ball. Karasuno making sure to pay attention to their number four this time, Fukurodani's number five tossed it to their number four as he excitedly ran to the net and spiked it. This time, Karasuno was ready as their libero swiftly received the ball.

"Suga!" the small second year yelled.

"Toss it to me Suga-Senpai!!" Y/n yelled back

"Here Y/n!" Suga exclaimed, tossing it to Y/n. Three blockers jumped up as Y/n jumped up as well to block her. Y/n saw Bokuto on the other side, and made eye contact with him as she did a feint. Both their ace and libero tried to save the ball but did to no avail, which gave Karasuno the point and having them win. The boys all cheered as the libero and ace looked up at Y/n in disbelief as she only gave them a sly smirk. Giving them one last glance, she turned to her teammates as the boys quickly tackled her into a hug.

"WE WON!!" Noya exclaimed.

"ALL THANKS TO THIS GAL!!" Tanaka exclaimed as well as Y/n laughed.

"Alright you guys, lets go do the punishment" Bokuto grumbled.

"Right.." the other members muttered

"Lets practice a little more! We still have a bit more time!" Noya exclaimed as the rest of Karasuno nodded.

"Here" Hinata handed Y/n a water bottle as she smiled and took it, smiling at him.

"Ah, thank you Hinata." she soon drank some water as she smiled. "Now I feel refreshed" she said, still smiling.

Keishin's P.O.V

"You all did good today. We were able to at least win before leaving this place. Nice job!" I complimented the boys as the bowed a bit.

"Thanks!" they all exclaimed.

"Hey, coach" I looked over as I saw Yamaguchi.

"Whats up?" I questioned.

"Y/n...those moves she did back there, she did it exactly like all the other ones" he said. The others nodded as I sighed.

"She goes by Copycat"

"Copycat...?" the others questioned

"Oh yeah! The old coach Ukai told me about it!" Hinata exclaimed.

"NOW you remember?" Kageyama said as he hit Hinata only for him to dodge it. "DUMBASS, HINATA YOU DUMBASS"

"Knock it off you two" Daichi growled as the two stopped.

"Sir!"

"Anyways" I said, clearing my throat. "The old man gave that nickname to her. As you could tell from the nickname, she can copy any move she sees once."

"Wow.."

"Did you say once?" Asahi questioned, making me nod

"Yup"

"Wow, imagine having that and acing your test" Nishinoya said

"I wouldn't have to worry about my grades anymore.." Tanaka said

"THAT'S SO COOL!!" the two idiots exclaimed, making me only sigh. Soon I saw them run over to Y/n, asking her questions making me chuckle.

"Alright! Let's go outside and eat!" Coach Nekomata yelled, making all the teams yell in excitement. I watched as all the teams exit the gym and go outside.


	11. Mm..Barbecue~~

Notes

Y/n - Your Name

\---------------------------------

3rd P.O.V

The five teams were outside cooking, eating, and overall enjoying the barbecue. They were all relaxing and socializing with their own teams and other teams. While mingling, some crows were flocking around their co-coach, not giving her much of a break.

"That was so cool!" A sunshine exclaimed. " you were like bwam! And whoosh!! " he said with a wide smile making Y/n chuckle at the boy's choice of words. "You have such a cool nickname as well!" The boy added.

"Please teach me your ways" the blueberry head said, bowing at girl as the sun did the same.

"Me too me too!!!" He said excitedly

"I asked first, dumbass!" Mahayana said, glaring at his teammate

"Well I asked second!" The orange haired retorted before the two started to argue. Y/ n only took this chance to leave and grab herself some food, starving after the small, quick game she played.

Grabbing a paper plate, she squeezed her way through the tall team players, who complimented her, and got her food. Making small talk with some of the guys from other teams, she noticed her colleague in a bit of trouble as she watched the timid blonde nervously and quickly gobble up a burnt piece of meat as she shrunk as more giants surrounded her. Chuckling at this sight, she excused herself and made her way over to the scene, helping the timid girl up with a soft smile.

"Yachi-San, why don't you take my plate of food? You seem to be having trouble."

"N-no!! Please keep it! I can grab my own food!" she exclaimed before coughing a bit, the after taste of the burnt meat lingering in her mouth as Y/n quickly grabbed a cup of water for her.

"Its fine Yachi, I can just grab more meat. Besides, you seem to be having a harder time than me" the younger Ukai smiled at the girl who stated at her with admiration before nodding.

"Thank you Y/n-San, I'll make sure to make it up to you!" She exclaimed with a smile as she took the plate that was offered to her. Y/n patted her head with a smile.

"Its no problem. And don't mind them, even though their height is intimidating they're really nice people." She continued to smile at the blonde who only nodded with determination in her eyes.

"Right! I'll keep that in mind! Now hurry and eat before it's all gone please, you must be worn out and hungry!" The timid girl gently nudged the girl who was taller than her a bit to grab some food which only made the girl chuckle.

"Of course" she said before she took her leave and grabbed another plate and got herself some food.

"Ukai-San!" someone called out to Y/n by her last name, as she turned around there were two boys from Fukurodani as they smiled at her.

"You were really cool" one of them said which made her smile.

"Ah, thank you. And please, you can call me Y/n, it'll be easier to know who is talking to who"

"Oh, that's right. You and the coach of Karasuno are related right?"

"Yup!"

"I still can't believe you're related to coach Ukai, I heard he was really strict. But you're really sweet" the libero of Fukurodani said with a smile.

"Thank you for the compliment but..I don't really know if I'm sweet" she smiled sheepishly at the compliment as the two boys became infatuated with her shyness.

"Nonsense! You're very sweet! You're beautiful as well!" the other said with a smile.

"Oh, thank you" she smiled at them before becoming embarrassed, her cheeks becoming a soft tint of pink. "Ah..how embarrassing.."

'Cute...' the two boys thought before they flinched and saw three faces glaring at them until all three of them were bonked on the head.

"Knock it off senpais" Y/n said, she soon started to scold them as they sat on their knees, listening to her scold. The three of them taking her seriously and noting how cute she is. After she was done scolding them, she gave them a smile that killed the three, making her sweatdrop a bit.

Deciding to take a break from the boys, she went to hang out with the girls. All of them giving her a welcoming smile before one of them had a mischievous smile, deciding to tease the younger girl.

"You're pretty popular with the boys Y/n-San"

"Oh, am I?" she questioned with a sheepish smile. "I just thought they were just interested in my play."

"You kidding? Y/n you're pretty cute, hell, if I was a guy I would probably date you myself" one of the managers from Fukurodani exclaimed.

"Uh...thanks..?" Y/n questioned a bit, but smiled nonetheless.

"Your welcome" she smiled at her as the girls continued to talk among each other. Some of the guys had stared at the girls, almost like they were all shining. They smiled, proud to have have them as managers, and co-coach, as they started to brag about them.

"Hey Daichi" the team captain of Nekoma called out to the team captain of Karasuno.

"Yeah?"

"Mind sharing one of your girls?" he asked with a mischievous grin.

"No, I think we rather keep our girls" he said, glaring at the bed head senior. Kuroo only snickered.

"Kidding kidding~ But she's quite interesting" he mused, looking over at Y/n, who was talking to the girls. "I've heard of her from coach and how great she is, but I didn't know that she wasn't just great, but amazing. Her skills are pretty unique"

"You better not be thinking of a plan to steal her" Daichi eyed the taller male suspiciously

"I wouldn't dream of it" the leader of the wild cats said a bit too sarcastically. It only made the captain of the crows even more suspicious before waving it off.

\-------------------------------------------

After the barbecue, Karasuno started to make their leave, saying their goodbyes to the other teams. Everyone was tired as they made their way into the bus.

"Man that was fun!" Hinata said with a grin.

"I'm surprised you still have energy" Coach Ukai said, looking at Hinata.

"You kidding? Now that me and Kageyama have our new move down! I wanna practice once we come back!"

"You guys are crazy..." Asahi sighed out as they all sat down in their seats.

"I also want to be taught by Y/n! Her moves when we were playing Fukurodani again were amazing! What do you say Y/n? You in??" Hinata turned his head to look at the girl, but only saw her already fast asleep. Everyone else turned to look at her and noticed her sleeping peacefully. They smiled before they all took a quick picture besides the tall blonde. During the long ride back home, they all fell asleep, ready for their next step towards their journey.


	12. Small Intermission

Everyone looked at the dark brown haired female with blonde tips. Almost all of them trying to process what was going on as she was blindfolded with her hands tied behind her.

"Can someone please explain to me how this happened?" The ace questioned.

"Ah, well..." the wing spiker started.

_It was a beautiful, early morning as the boys of Aoba Johsai were getting ready to practice volleyball. The popular setter let out a depressed sigh which the others ignored. He let out another depressed sigh, this time louder, yet no one responded to it. He did it for a third time which finally got him a response._

_"What do you want Shittykawa?" The ace questioned, obviously annoyed with the brown haired male._

_"Just the fact that we have no manager while Tobio-Chan has three" he said, pouting a bit._

_"You already know why we dont have a manager, and it's all your fault" Iwaizumi said, not looking at his tall friend._

_While the two bickered, two mischievous friends looked at each other with a grin. During the school day the two friends were getting info on someone before they left their free period and went to go look for the person they were after._

_Y/n huffed, looking outside before slamming the door open and angrily sweeping the dust outside while muttering colorful words._

_"If you break the door I'm taking it out of your allowance!!" Her mother yelled._

_"YES MOM!!" the girl yelled back. She huffed out her frustration. "Why the hell do I have to stay here today. That dumb pig Keishin cheated. Hope he chokes on one of his cigarettes.." she muttered as she swept the dust off of the concrete and into the dirt road before going back inside. She huffed again before setting the broom in the corner and stocked up on some of the supplies. "Not like anyone comes by here anyways..." As the teen said that, the sound of the door opening could be heard. "Welcome~" she sang out a bit before seeing two shadows behind her._

_"Are you Ukai Y/n?" One of them questioned. The girl turned around only to see two third years standing in front of her._

_"I am. And you are?" She questioned, crossing her arms. She eyed them from head to toe. One having pinkish brown hair and black hair. Both of them wearing school uniforms that she wasn't familiar with, yet their faces gives her an idea on who they are._

_"Mind if you come with us?" The black haired male questioned._

_She raised an eyebrow looking at them. "And if I don't?" ___

__"So then we pretty much tied her up and blindfolded her after that" Hanamaki said, shrugging a bit._ _

__"If you ask me, it was Oikawa's fault since he kept whining about it" Matsukawa said, shrugging as well._ _

__And if on cue, the pretty setter came into the gym. "Sorry, hopefully I'm not late~" he chimed with a smile._ _

__"SHITTYKAAAWWAAA" Iwaizumi yelled._ _

__"GEH!? What'd I do now!?" He exclaimed before getting hit in the face with a volleyball._ _

__"Its your fault that one of Karasuno's managers is here!" He scolded making the boy make his eyes lit up._ _

__"What? Really?" He asked before quickly going over to other, trying to avoid the pissed off parent of the club before seeing her with horror on his face. "This isn't how you treat a lady!!" He exclaimed before quickly untying her and taking the blindfold off her. "Are you okay?" He questioned._ _

__He was met with brown eyes that shined a bit and a warm smile. "I'm fine, thank you for untying me. I don't know how long my wrists would be able to take much more of the rough rope" she said, rubbing her wrists a bit. She was soon engulfed in a hug by the tall male as he looked at the ace._ _

__"Can we keep her? I already like her" he said._ _

__"NO. SHE HAS TO GET BACK BEFORE HER FAMILY GETS WORRIED" Iwaizumi yelled._ _

__"I mean, it's getting pretty late and we still gotta do practice" Matsukawa said._ _

__"Yeah but-"_ _

__"Um, if I have a say in this" Y/n joined in, making the ace look at her as she gave him a small smile. "I can always text them and tell them I'll be spending the night at a friend's house. It wouldn't hurt to just stay here for the day and go back tomorrow, would it?" She asked innocently while looking into his dark brown eyes._ _

__He looked back at her as her eyes shimmered with hope before he sighed. "I...guess you can stay for today, but who will you be staying over at?" He questioned._ _

__"Oh! She can stay with me!" Oikawa said._ _

__"In your damn dreams!" Iwaizumi yelled. "Matsu, you take her with you"_ _

__"Fine by me" the dark haired male replied._ _

__The boys soon quickly stretched and started to get ready for a practice round with each other. Y/n watched them with curious eyes, watching all of their movements carefully._ _

__"I'm still surprised that you were able to convince Iwaizumi to agree with you" Hanamaki said._ _

__"I don't think he has a soft spot for girls either. So how'd you do it?" Matsukawa joined in. This made the girl chuckle with a smile._ _

__"You just gotta charm them I guess. That trick always works, even if my intentions do sometimes show" she said. "Anyways, you better get going before you guys get scolded" she smiled at them._ _

__"Oh? Already acting like our manager?" Matsukawa questioned with a smug look making her roll her eyes._ _

__"Just go!" She said, gently pushing the two third years who laughed a bit. She watched as they left to go play the practice match._ _

__While playing, Y/n's eyes darted from each player as they moved. She quickly gathered more data that she wasn't able to get during the match between Karasuno and Seijoh._ _

__"Interesting..." she mumbled to herself, mentally taking notes for herself._ _

__"They are interesting, aren't they?" A voice said, startling the girl a bit. She looked over only to see the coach of the club, Nobuteru Irihata. "Oh, aren't you part of Karasuno?" he questioned making the girl nod._ _

__"Yes, but I seemed to have been kidnapped by Mattsun and Makki kun" she said with a smile. "I'm only visiting for today though" she said before looking back at the boys who were still practicing._ _

__"They must not know that you're a threat to them if they brought you" he said_ _

__"Pardon?" she looked over at the coach again as he smiled at her._ _

__"You know what I mean. I've heard of you before, you can copy a player's move by only watching them once, you're known as Copycat" he crossed her arms as she laughed sheepishly._ _

__"Looks like someone else knows about me" she rubbed the back of her neck a bit with a smile. "Though, how did you know?" she questioned, looking at him with a curious glint in her eyes._ _

__"Well I can't give away my secret now can I?" he said with a soft chuckle, making her chuckle as well._ _

__"Fairy play fair play" she said. Her attention was soon diverted after feeling something gently tap her foot. Looking over she saw a volleyball and picked it up._ _

__"Sorry! Can you pass that over to me?" Yahaba said, jogging over to her and waving at her, making a bit of a weird face. She sweatdropped a bit but smiled and nodded before tossing it into the air and doing an underhand set._ _

__"Neh neh Y/n-Chan~ You can play volleyball?" Oikawa said, going over to her making her smile._ _

__"Ah just a bit. I'm not that great in my opinion" she said looking up at the pretty setter._ _

__"Nonsense! Why not play with us?" he said, gently grabbing her hands._ _

__"Are you sure? You guys just finished a practice match" she tilted her head a bit, seeming worried._ _

__"Of course! We don't mind" he gave her a reassuring smile making her nod._ _

__"Alright!" she said._ _

__"Why not be on my team Y/n-Chan?" Oikawa said with a smile._ _

__Y/n only shook her head as she pulled her hands out of his before undoing her ponytail and taking off her hoodie and redoing her ponytail to fix it. "I think it would be more interesting if we were on different teams, so don't go easy on me, I like it when my opponent gives me their all, and maybe make it a bit difficult for me" she glanced at Oikawa with a small smirk as she tightened her ponytail a bit before going to get herself a vest, leaving the group of boys speechless and a bit flustered._ _

__After they made another team, they all got into their places and started to play. Oikawa was serving first as he tossed the volleyball in the air before taking a few steps and jumping into the air and slamming the ball with all his strength. The volleyball flew over the net and went straight to Y/n who only received it with ease as there was a loud bang as the ball made contact with her forearms._ _

__"One touch!" She exclaimed as the ball flew into the air. It soon fell straight down as Yahaba quickly set the ball which flew over to Hanamaki who was only blocked as he spiked it._ _

__Matsukawa received the ball as it flew in the air. The brown robed female quickly made a run for it to the net swiftly as she yelled for the setter on her team before jumping in the air. Quickly reacting, Yahaba sets the ball to Y/n this time, who was close to the edge of the net. Iwaizumi and Kindaichi blocked her way as she only smirked, seeing that the left a little space for her between the net and the antenna. She made it obvious that she was going to do a feint with her left hand as Watari quickly dove down to catch the ball but it soon turned into a straight spike as the ball slammed into the other side of the court, earning Y/n's team a point._ _

__"Nice one!" Hanamaki said with a smile as the two high fives with both hands as she smiled._ _

__"Thanks!" She said, smiling still._ _

__"Oh~ Y/n-Chan you're left handed?" Oikawa asked as he was by the net looking at the girl._ _

__She looked at him before giving him a smile. "I'm actually both left handed and right handed" she said._ _

__"Eh?" The brown haired Male looked at her before getting whacked on the head._ _

__"She said she was both, did you not hear her you crappy person?" Iwaizumi scolded._ _

__Y/n giggled a bit, seeing that the two friends had great chemistry together, smiling as they saw them bicker a bit._ _

__"Oi" a voice said, causing the girl to turn her attention to the voice which was a male with short-cropped blonde hair and two black lines around his head. "Just so you know that was a lucky shot" he said as the girl scanned him up and down._ _

__"Mad Dog-Chan don't be rude!" Oikawa said. "We're trying to get her to be our manager!" He pouted a bit which the blonde only ignored him. "Hey are you listening to me!?" He exclaimed which the boy only ignored again._ _

__The blonde towered over the girl on the other side of the court. But she only let out a small hum with a smirk. "Are you just mad that a girl is going to beat your ass in volleyball?" She questioned causing the boys to go silent, seeing that a war was about to start._ _

__"The hell did you say!?" He yelled about to grab her before he was stopped by Iwaizumi._ _

__"Knock it off" he said, causing the boy to scoff. "Let's just continue the game" the ace added as the two were about to leave before the blonde glanced at the girl who only pulled down her eyelid a bit and stuck her tongue out at him, letting out a small 'Bweh' causing him to get pissed off._ _

__Y/n was serving as she threw the ball in the air and took a few steps before jumping in the air and hitting the ball with full force which earned some of the boys a bit of a shock from how similar her serve is to a certain school they've been struggling to defeat as it landed on the other side of the court, earning them another point._ _

__They all thought of it as some sort of fluke and let it go as Y/n did the same serve again, causing the boys to have doubts about the fluke. The ball was received on the other side this time as they continued to play._ _

__The game soon came to an end, with Y/n's side having won the practice match. They were sweating a bit as Kindaichi handed the girl a water bottle as she thanked him. She started to talk to him for a bit before her name got called._ _

__"Hey Y/n, someone texted you" Matsukawa said, showing her phone and the text as she shrugged. "If it's the others from Karasuno mess with them" she said with a smile. He only nodded with a smirk as Hanamaki quickly joined in as the two were snickering as Mataukawa was texting something._ _

__"Hey!" Kyotani yelled, earning the girl's attention. The others stared and watched as Y/n looked over at him. "What kinda bullshit are you playing?" He growled, soon grabbing the collar of her shirt._ _

__She only smirked at him, looking at him. "That's a secret" she said before smiling and sticking her tongue out at him._ _

__"You-!" He was about to say more before being stopped by Iwaizumi._ _

__"That's enough" he said._ _

__The blonde let out a 'Tch' about to walk away before Y/n stopped him. "Why not play a little game of your choosing?" She said with a smile. He looked at her and only smirked._ _

__"Alright" he said._ _

__The two teenagers were now sitting in chairs, a desk between them as they had their elbows set on the table and their hands clasped together._ _

__"Be prepared to lose" he said with full confidence._ _

__"Don't be so sure about that" she said with a smirk._ _

__"Are you sure Y/n-Chan? I don't want you getting hurt" Oikawa said, worried for the girl._ _

__"I'll be fine Oikawa-San" she said with a smile._ _

__"Let's get started then" Iwaizumi said, his hand on top of both of their's. "Ready, set, go!" He quickly let go as both teens started to try and dominate the other. Both of them using their strength before the boy's hand was slammed against the table._ _

__"I was just warming up!" The boy quickly said._ _

__They did a few rematches but Y/n always ended as the victor. The girl cheered as the boys looked at her in disbelief a bit._ _

__"Kyotani" the blonde said. The girl looked at him, tilting her head._ _

__"Pardon?" She said._ _

__"My name idiot" he said with a sigh. "Kyotani, Kyotani Kentaro" he said making the girl smile._ _

__"Nice to meet you Kyotani-Kun. I'm Ukai Y/n" she said, smiling at the boy a bit who only muttered a whatever and looked away a bit._ _

__"Alright, let's start cleaning up and heading home, it's getting late" Sadayuki Mizoguchi said, the other coach. They all nodded as they all started to quickly clean up while all of the boys did their best to try and talk to Y/n more._ _

__They were all able to get the girl's number and also was told about her little secret and what others somewhat call her, thinking it would be interesting if they knew. From there, she headed home with Matsukawa as Hanamaki decided to tag along and sleep over at his best friend's house as well._ _

__The next day, the team of the boys volleyball team of Seijoh was walking the girl back to her school early in the morning. Once they got there the boys volleyball club of Karasuno were waiting by the gate._ _

__Tanaka and Noya were the first to notice the girl as they quickly went over to check if their coach was okay before quickly putting her behind them and glaring at the boys of Seijoh._ _

__"I swear if you've done something to her" Tanaka said as he and Noya started to do a wide dance circle of some sort before they both got hit on the head gently by their coach._ _

__"Knock it off, I'm fine you two" she said with a reassuring smile. The two second years started to cry a bit as they hug her._ _

__"You're too kind Y/n" Noya said._ _

__"Too kind indeed" Tanaka added making the girl chuckle a bit as she got out of their hug and looked at the boys of Seijoh and bowed to them at a 90 degree angle._ _

__"Thank you for taking care of me yesterday" she said with a smile. "You all were very fun to hang out with" she said while straightening herself and smiling at them._ _

__"Does that mean you'll be our manager?" Oikawa asked with a smug look as he looked at the crows sho only glared at them. "Why not quit being their manager and be ours, we treat you much better Y/n-Chan" Oikawa smiled at the girl and gently took her hands._ _

__"I'm not their manager though?" She said, looking up at the brown haired male._ _

__"Eh?" All the boys said, obviously clueless as she laughed a bit._ _

__"I'm their coach, not their manager. I'm sorry if you guys got confused" she said with a smile._ _

__"Be our manager anyways!" Yahaba stated, going over at the girl, giving her puppy eyes._ _

__"Besides, there won't be a tyrannical king bossing you around" Kunimi said as he eyed Kageyama who only got pissed._ _

__Within a day, the Seijoh boys had grown fond of the girl with her surprising attacks while she played with them and her never ending kindness and socialism._ _

__"I would love to" she said, giving the Seijoh boys hope and the Karasuno boys become tense. "But I already decided to devote myself to these dorky group of boys until I graduate with them" she said with a smile, glancing at her team behind them. "So thank you for the offer, but I will have to decline." She bowed at them as they only sighed and nodded, understanding her as they said their goodbyes._ _

__"Well, we tried" Matsukawa said._ _

__"Oh and one more thing" Y/n quickly said, making the boys stop in their tracks and turn their heads to look at the girl they've grown fond of, only to get the chills from fhe quickly changed atmosphere she gave "If you're not too careful, I will bare my fangs, and spread my poison." She said. Making the boys of Seijoh tense up before she smiled and waved the at them. "Text me later if you all have time! Thank you again!" She said as the boys nodded and left._ _

__"She's pretty scary" Kindaichi noted._ _

__They all nodded to what he said as the boys became motivated to make sure to defeat Karasuno._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah haaaa. Sorry for the long chapter. I just wanted to post something since chapter 12 will take ms a bit. It's just a small idea I thought of and thought it would be cute if I added this. I might add more intermissions like this, maybe. But the reason for this author's note is because I am doing a shameless promotion for myself and my books! Ah ha.
> 
> If you guys like Haikyuu and can't exactly wait for me because me and my slow ass please consider reading my Haikyuu oneshot book, I Choose You!
> 
> Theres fluff and some angst in this oneshot book. The first one is quite long but I promise you it's not like that with the other ones! If that's not enough, I have a few more other books that might take your interest! You can check in my bio to see the stories I'm working on! If you're just interested in this one that's totally fine as well!
> 
> Again, I apologize for the long chapter and didn't know I was going to make it this long. I'll try and have chapter 12 updated as fast as I can before my motivation leaves me.
> 
> I hope you have a magnificent day and thank you again for reading my book! It means a lot ^^ (I'm also up for requests for my oneshot book, I just don't do any lemons, sorry ^^;;).


	13. The Prefectures (1)

The Karasuno boy's volleyball club were hanging around at a small little spot in Kaji High School. They were waiting until it was their turn to play in the prefecture representative playoffs. They all seemed on edge while waiting, especially Hinata since he threw up on the way to Kaji High. But after some calming down and cheering up from their younger coach they were all set. They all got into their outfits before coming out to the gymnasium. Quickly, they did their stretches before they started to warm up. They seemed more cool and collected as they were warming up, it left their opponent a bit shocked with their moves and how good they were. After a small pep talk from all three of their coaches, they went out to the court to play. 

Asahi went in to serve, taking in a deep breath he threw the ball in the air and made a small run before jumping and slamming the ball to fly over the other side. Their opponents, Ohgiminami High, were left stunned seeing the ace's spike. Karasuno earned a point as it continued. Spike after spike, block after block, the boys became more fired up as they continued to play until the first set was over and going on to the second one. 

Again, spike after spike, block after block, the crows continued to earn their points. It wasn't until at the last minute Ohgiminami decided to put up a fight. Both teams tried to keep the ball from hitting the ground, but at the end, Karasuno won. 

"That's my boys!" the brown haired girl exclaimed with a smile. She quickly went in and hugged them all as they laughed.

They all left the court to go cool down and fill their stomachs with a small, light snack. While they were doing so, Y/n left early to go see who their next opponent is and to see what she can get out of from their playing.

She watched their new opponent play, especially their trump card, taking in all the information she was getting from his plays. Her friends soon joined her as they watched their tall opponent do a feint, earning the team a point.

"That's totally cheating!!" Tanaka exclaimed.

Everyone was baffled by how tall he was. Once it was their turn, they were talking among themselves about his height. While they were doing so, their coach overheard their uncertainty, making her decide to knock some sense into them.

"And what in the hell are you all talking about?" she said a bit too loudly, earning everyone's attention in the gymnasium as they looked at the girl, but she didn't seem to care. "Sure our opponent is tall but from what I've gathered while they were playing the other team he's a first year and this is his first time playing volleyball, meaning we have the upper hand. We have more experience than him, sure his height is intimidating but we're birds for gods sake, and smart ones. If we can't fly over him, we'll just use the experience we have to catch him off guard" she said with a smirk. 

The boys looked at the girl with awe before they grinned and nodded. "Right!" they yelled in union.

"Now go kick some ass!" Y/n yelled again as they quickly went onto the court. She sat down next to her brother as he had a proud expression.

"I'm proud of you" he said.

"Thanks. Let's hope that my small speech upped their game play" She said sighing.

"Are you saying that was for show?" he questioned his sister with a raised eyebrow.

"Sort of" she said, her attention on the court. "We all know height is a big thing in this sport, but as I've said, we have more experience than this first year. Even if the opposite team has more tricks up their sleeves I can't help but be anxious about this first year and his height myself. But I believe they'll be able to think of something." she smiled, before glancing at her brother as he ruffled her hair, chuckling. "Wha- Hey!" she said, trying to stop his action.

The whistle was blown that gave the signal for the game starting. Everything didn't go as smoothly as the boys wanted it to. All of their spikes got blocked and their blocks served no purpose each time Hyakuzawa spiked. They were all having a bit of a hard time but the captain and libero noticed something, causing Keishin to have Takeda call a time out. 

The boys had a quick talk about things before the game started once again. Soon, they were able to receive Hyakuzawa's spike and get themselves a point. The crows cheered as they were finally able to get themselves a point. Rotating their positions, the whistle blew that started the game. The ball flew over the net before it got received by the crows. As it flew in the air Kageyama sets the ball over to Hinata, as they had decided to try out their new quick attack. Hinata quickly ran over up to the net before jumping up and slamming the ball on the other side of the court, earning them another point.

The whole gym erupted in cheers when they did their quick attack, shocking their opponents in the process as well. Slowly, they started to rack up points again until they won the first set. They went on to the second set as both teams did they're best. They went back and forth between earning points, but in the end, Karasuno had won, meaning that they were going to be able to play in the representative playoffs in October. 

Quickly they went off to change out of their clothes as they started to head back to the bus so they could head back home, but were waiting for their manager and Hinata. They waited patiently, talking among themselves. Soon, a small group of boys came out of the building as they started to walk past the group of crows, giving them smug looks. This pissed off Tanaka and Noya before they were calmed down by their manager. 

One of the boys took notice of the girl and stopped, looking her up and down as the girl noticed the boy as well, she turned her body towards him a gave him a small smile.

"Hey, you're pretty cute" he said with a smirk. This comment irked some of the boys in the group as she chuckled a bit.

"Thank you" she said.

"Mind if I have your number?" he questioned her, taking out his phone.

"NOW WAIT JUST A-" Tanaka came in but was stopped by Y/n.

"It's fine Tanaka" she said, giving the buzz cut male a reassuring smile before looking back at the blonde. "Sure" she said with a smile. Taking the boy's phone she started to text something in his phone before turning it off and handing it back to him.

"Sweet! I'll text you later then" he said with a smirk still.

"I'll be waiting" she said with a smile.

They crows watched in disbelief as they group of boys left as they talked to the one who got their precious coach's phone number.

"Y/n, you're not serious are you?" Noya questioned the girl, looking at her with desperation. She only smiled with a small chuckle.

"Of course not. I just left him a little message" she said with a smile earning them a small sigh of relief. And on cue, Kiyoko and Hinata had came back as they teased Hinata for his cute lunchbox as they started to head back home.


	14. The Prefectures (2)

Once they got back home, the boys started to practice right away to get themselves for the playoff in October. Each day during September, they didn't skip out on practice even on the weekends. They made sure to have their skills become better and better, and if they failed they would try again. With a little help with Takeda, he was able to have them do practice matches with Fukurodani and Nekoma. Slowly, as the days passed by, it came the day for the playoffs in Sendai City. 

Getting off of the bus, they looked at the building where they lost to Aoba Johsai during the last prefectures. They stared at it a bit before Hinata quickly ran off, Kageyama quickly following behind him, calling him a dumbass and cheater, trying to catch up to him. 

"Hey! You two better slow down!" Daichi yelled out to the two first years as they bumped into the team they were going to go up against next, Johzenji High. The captain turned around only to notice the two girls he met last month as he smiled.

"Hey you cuties, I wasn't able to get your numbers" he said with a smile, waving at them. Hearing those words, Tanaka and Noya made a run for it to attack and do who knows what to the blonde. As they jumped into the air a girl shoved some of the boys of Johzenji out of the way.

"Knock it off you guys!" she exclaimed before she faced the boys. "I apologize for their behavior, I'll make sure they behave themselves" she said. The two second years stopped in midair causing Tsukishima and Yamaguchi to snicker as Y/n went over, a smile on her face.

"Oh don't worry about it. I apologize on their behalf as well. They're a bit of a wild bunch" she said, looking at the girl.

"Tell me about it" the manager of Johzenji's boys volleyball club said, chuckling a bit.

"You guys are part of Johzenji aren't you?" Y/n questioned.

"Yeah we are" she said, tilting her head a bit, seeming curious.

"We're Karasuno. We'll be looking forward to our match today together" the girl smiled, extending her hand out.

"We're looking forward to the match as well" she said with a smile as they shook hands. As they said their goodbyes the Johzenji team left as Y/n pulled the two second years down.

"Come on you guys, we gotta go get ready for our match" the girl looked at her team and smiled at them as they nodded with a smile.

Both teams were on the court playing volleyball. And from the looks of it, Johzenji seems to be in the lead at the moment. Their moves are quite unpredictable but that doesn't stop the crows. Slowly, they start to earn their points back but Johzenji weren't far behind them. Soon, the first set was won by Karasuno.

"Hey hey! Y/n, did you see that? They copied our synchronized attack, they're kinda like you!" Hinata exclaimed to the younger coach.

She nodded in agreement, glancing at the wild boys on the opposite side. "I did, I'm a bit impressed actually. Their teamwork is something" she said with a smile.

The teams quickly got back onto the court as they started to play the second set. During the second set, Johzenji didn't seem to be doing too well. They're plays started to get a bit wonky. It wasn't long until Johzenji's coach decided to call a time out.

"Looks like she's had enough of their playing around" Y/n said, looking over at Johzenji.

"Who?" Hinata questioned.

"No one" she said with a smile. "Be careful everyone, I have a feeling the opponent is going to play a little more serious now" she warned.

The boys nodded as the sound of the whistle was heard as they went back to the court. As they were playing, Y/n was right as Johzenji seemed to be in better shape now. They did their best to try and catch up, but sadly they had lost the final set.

As the crows cheered, both teams quickly cleaned up to get the court ready for the next two teams. On the next day, the boys got themselves ready to go against their next opponent, Wakutani South.

As both teams were playing against each other, they were neck to neck with their points. This battle was especially between both captains of the two teams.

As the ball flew over to the side of the crows, it flew a little further away from the net, but it was safely received by the captain and then the libero. The ball flew more towards the net, but not enough to go over.

Quickly, both the captain and winged spiker went after the ball. The volleyball flew over the net and made contact with the floor on the opponent's side. The crowd cheered, not noticing the small incident that had happened during the small battle on who could score the next point.

Without any hesitation, Y/n quickly made her way over to the court, panic in her eyes as she fell to her knees and slid on the floor to get to the captain faster.

"Hey, Daichi" she said softly, trying to get his attention. "You good? What's hurting?" She questioned.

He groaned, holding his cheek. "Just my face..." he muttered

"Where are we at right now?" She asked.

"Sendai City Gym" he replied, looking at the girl.

"Good. Now who are we going against?" She questioned.

"Waku...Wakutani South!" He said. The girl let out a shaky sigh of relief, hearing his answers be correct.

"Thank god... " she muttered. As the others helped the girl up as the other two coaches made their way over.

"I'm fine, I can keep playing!" He exclaimed.

"Daichi listen" Takeda said, "Its best if you head to the medical office, you hit your head pretty hard"

"But-" Daichi started but got cut off by Takeda, his hands on Daichi's shoulders.

"You have to confirm that everything's fine. If you go now you'll be able to come back to the game faster, please" both males looked into each other's eyes before Daichi glanced at Y/n. She seemed quite shaken up as she was trying to reassure the others that she was fine before she made eye contact with him, giving him a weak smile that she was fine.

He looked back at his coach and nodded. "Alright.." he said as he got up.

"Hey you're bleeding!" Kiyoko exclaimed before quickly putting a towel over the captain's mouth as blood started to come out.

Daichi was ready to leave to head to the medical office but soon got stopped. "Daichi" it was Tanaka as he had slightly bowed before straightening himself and looking at him. "I-"

"Its not your fault" Daichi cut the boy off, a reassuring smile on his face. "Even though I saw you my body moved on it's own. But hey, you're the reason why we have the upper hand now, so don't beat yourself up over something like this, I'm sure I'll be okay" he patted the wing spiker on the shoulder.

The boy hesitated, before sadly nodding. As the others got back to the court and Daichi being escorted to the medical office. The next captain of Karasuno finally made his entrance.


	15. The Prefectures (3)

Ennoshita was caught up in his thoughts as he was walking across the court to get to his spot. He became self-conscious of being the substitute for Daichi, knowing how great he is, he couldn't even compare himself with how much of a hardworking captain Daichi was. He seemed in deep thought, as the others noticed how much trouble Ennoshita was causing for himself, deciding to help him ease up.

"Ennoshita-San, is it fine if we use a quick attack first?" Kageyama questioned the boy as he looked over at his underclassman and slowly nodded.

"Oh..uh, sure" he replied.

"Chikara!! Their #1 usually hits toward the outside! Remember that!" Nishinoya exclaimed.

"Uh..Right" he said, now looking at the libero.

"Um..." there was another voice that made Ennoshita look over and see Tanaka. His expression was full of guilt as he slightly bowed. "I'm sorry..." he said.

The next in line captain stared at the winged spiker before he gently patted his shoulder. "What are you so sorry for? It was bound to happen, even if not now then later. What's most important is, if you can take it away Asahi" Ennoshita moved out of the way as Asahi stepped up.

"We're glad that you're okay!" the timid winged spiker exclaimed.

"Ah, right" Tanaka smiled at this.

"Oii!!!" another voice yelled. They all looked as they saw their female coach as she smiled at them.

"Good luck you guys! I believe in you Tanaka-Senpai!!" she exclaimed before raising her hands and resting the tip of her fingers on her head to make a heart with her arms as she gave them a closed eye smile.

'An angel...' the boys all thought as they saw their cute coach cheering them on.

"Alright then guys, let's get out there and win this!" Ennoshita exclaimed.

"Yeah!!" The boys cheered.

The referee blew the whistle as they all got into position. Karasuno was going first as Ennotshita was serving.

When they started the game again, they weren't doing so hot as Wakutani was slowly catching up. As the match continued, Ennoshita started to be a bit hard on himself, wondering if he was even fit to be captain. Soon, the memory of him and the rest of the 2nd years walking home together started to play back in his mind.

_"We'll be having the third years leading you guys all the way to spring finals. During that time, make sure to find your next_ _captain_ _to lead this club." Coach Ukai said while rubbing off his sweat with a towel as he looked at the 2nd years._

_"It'd be best to figure it out now than later, so_ _you_ _know who to look up to later" Y/n chimed in with a smile while taking a sip from her water bottle._

_The second years were now walking home together as they were thinking about what their two coaches said._

_"A captain huh?" Tanaka questioned._

_"It's obviously going to be Ennoshita, right?" Noya said with a smile while looking at his friends._

_"Wha- Me??" He looked at_ _the_ _short male in shock and confusion._

_"Well, yeah!" He said before finishing his ice cream with two bites. "I have a hunch that it'll be you!"_

_"Besides, you can handle the first years pretty well." Tanaka grinned and hit his friend on the back, making him go_ _forwards_ _a bit._

_"Yeah but..I ran away..." he replied while looking at the ground, remembering when he started to skip volleyball practice when the old Coach Ukai used to coach them._

_"You came back though, right?" Nishinoya stated. He looked at him as the libero smiled at him. "_ _That's_ _what matters" he said before looking at his popsicle stick. "I WON!!_ _I'm_ _gonna get myself another one!!" He exclaimed with a grin and ran off_

_'Me being the new captain, huh..?' He thought._

Opening his eyes, he came back to the present as he had a stern look. "LETS GOOOOOOOOO" he yelled out as the game started. His teammates looked at him before smiling and nodding.

The boys started to get back in the groove as they were now at 23 points. The referee blew the whistle so Karasuno could put in their pinch server, Yamaguchi. The two childhood friends switched places as it was quite clear that the boy was scared out of his wits.

"Hey, Yamaguchi...You doing okay..?" Ennoshita questioned.

"I should be fine" Yamaguchi said, a small smile appearing as he recalled the small encouragement the blonde told him as they were trading places.

"Good..because I think I might just puke.." Ennoshita made eye contact with the green haired boy as he did in fact looked sick, seeming very pale.

"Wah! Do..do you need a docter!?" He exclaimed, now worried for his teammate. The whistle was soon blown to notify the players to start the game.

Yamaguchi went out of the court and took a deep breath. As the whistle was blown again to tell him to serve, he jumped a bit before throwing the ball in the air. Seeing that he threw it too low, he started to panic inside before he did a small running start before jumping and serving it to the other side.

As the ball flew over their part of the court, it hit the net, causing the green haired boy to get flashbacks of what happened when he was made to pinch serve before. But thankfully, instead of the ball not making it on the other side of the court, it tipped to the opponents team as it fell onto the ground as some of Wakutani's players tried to save it, but to no avail.

Yamaguchi was soon given another volleyball as he doubted himself. He confused the audience by doing a regular serve instead of a float serve. Even though both teams had to fight over who should get the point, Karasuno won in the end.

Both teams soon went over to the benches so they could take their break. While taking their break, a loud voice could be heard, as an obviously mad coach started to make his way towards Yamaguchi.

"Yaaammaaaguuchiiii!!!!" He yelled out while marching his way angrily towards the freckled face boy.

Quickly, Ennoshita went between his coach and teammate while looking his coach in the eyes. "Um, I think he's the person who knows better than any of us" he said.

Yamaguchi's eyes started to water a bit as a shoe was thrown into the fake blonde's head which only confused some of them.

"Dumbass!!" A voice exclaimed causing them to look over to see their female coach with only one shoe on as she hopped her way over on one foot over to the three males. "Get out of here you ass!" She scolded her brother.

"Hah!?" He retorted back as she picked up her shoe and hit his arm with it.

"You heard me!!" She yelled back. Putting her shoe back on, she started to push her brother away, huffing a bit. "Jackass..." she muttered before she went over to the other two boys. "I got it from here Ennoshita" she smiled at the second year as he only nodded and excused himself. The brown haired female stared at the green haired male as he only stared back, a bit tense and anxious on what she's going to say before she sighed. "You-"

"I'm sorry!!" He exclaimed and bowed to the girl at a 90 degree angle. He stayed tense as she looked at him, a soft smile making it's way to her face before she made him stop bowing and gently cupped his cheeks.

"Put more faith in yourself" she told him, her smile not leaving her face as his eyes started to water again until he had to wipe away his tears with his arms.

"Okay.." was all he said as she pulled him into a hug, him hugging her back as he cried into her shoulder.

The others watched as their coach consoled their teammate, seeming to be telling him something while rubbing his back.

Keishin on the other hand sighed, rubbing the back of his neck "She spoils them too much.." he said.

Takeda hearing this only made him chuckle. "I think it's a nice touch" he said.


	16. The Prefectures (4)

The two teams were now playing in the second set, and Karasuno wasn't doing too well. Wakutani were all in their groove as they were doing great, scoring point after point after point. It wasn't long until Karasuno's coach decided to call for a time out.

"Coach!" Hinata yelled out, causing the two siblings to look at the orange haired male.

"What is it?" The oldest questioned.

"Nakashima er- The captain of Wakutani, is his playing style just like the Little Giant?" He questioned the male.

"Sorta, his playing style is different but at the moment his style is probably the closest" Keishin said, crossing his arms.

"I mean...I guess..?" Y/n said, shrugging a bit.

"You've met the Little Giant before?" Hinata questioned as the younger sibling nodded with a smile.

"When I was little I used to visit Karasuno to see everyone practice playing volleyball" she smiled at the nostalgic memory that played in her mind as she looked at the orange haired male. "The Little Giant was actually my favorite as well. He taught me a lot in volleyball besides the old man" she said and stretched a bit.

"Wah! That's so cool! Do you think you can teach me a few things so I can be like the Little Giant?" Hinata exclaimed, looking at the girl as she chuckled at his enthusiasm.

"But why be the Little Giant when you can be your own ace?" She looked at him while slightly tilting her head as he stared at her in astonishment. The whistle was blown for the teams to get back on court as she gently patted his shoulder with a smile. "Now get out there and show them who the great decoy is" his eyes shimmered at her words as he nodded, a big grin on his face.

"Right! I won't let you down Y/n!" He exclaimed before jogging back to the court.

"You really got a way with words" her brother said, standing next to her with crossed arms.

"Its a talent" she said with a smile. He chuckled and ruffled her hair. "Hey! Stop ruining my hair!" She exclaimed.

Getting into their positions, the boys continued their game. The ball flew over the net a few times but Wakutani would always be able to score a win. Karasuno did their best to not lack behind.

One of Wakutani's teammates jumped up for a spike as Tanaka and Hinata were able to block it. The ball flew to the left as Hinata made a run for it. The Ukai siblings and Kiyoko quickly got up as Takeda was a bit slow to get up as he fell backwards as Keishin picked up the bench.

Luckily, Hinata was able to save the ball as he dived, swerving his body in the process and quickly returning to the court. Y/n smiled, seeing the orange haired male determined to win.

"You okay specs?" Keishin questioned.

"Yeah, I was a bit surprised is all" Takeda replied with a smile.

Their hands latched onto each other as Keishin pulled the teacher up. Y/n took notice as they were smiling at each as she sneaked walked over to the two with a smug smile, her hand slightly covering her mouth.

"When's the wedding?" She asked teasingly. The two adults looked at her as her brother only seemed to got mad.

"There is no wedding!" He yelled as she snickered.

"Make sure I'm the maid of honor" she teased. She was soon hit over the head by her brother who she in return retaliated.

"Now now you two" Takeda said with a chuckle.

Y/n only stuck her tongue out at her brother as he did the same before they sat back down on the bench, continuing to watch the game.

It wasnt long until Karasuno won the second set as they were playing their last set. Both teams were giving it their all.

The ball flew over the net multiple times and falling on the ground on both sides multiple times as well, but in the end, Karasuno had won the last match. Everyone started to clean up as Wakutani went to thank their audience. As the crows were making their way off the court they saw their captain standing at the door with a sheepish smile, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Uh, hey.." he said. All of their eyes lit up as Sugawara and Nishinoya ran over to him to greet him but was only jabbed by Sugawara, making him hunch over a bit, making Ennoshita worry.

"Are you sure you're okay?" the male questioned with worry. He only gave him a reassuring smile.

"Yeah, I'm fine, really" he responded. It wasn't long until he was slightly tackled into a hug by his female coach as he stumbled back a bit but held his ground. He chuckled and hugged her back. 

"Glad you're okay" she said before looking up at him with a smile.

"Glad I'm okay as well" he said, gently patting her head.

"Well, I have a new nick name for you" she smiled cheekily.

"And what's that?" he rose an eyebrow as she let go of him, taking a step back.

"Deadchi" she said, causing the others to all let out a small 'Pffft!' as they looked away. The third year just stood there, not knowing what to say as she started to snicker.

"Alright come on, let's go, you're blocking the door" the other sibling said, walking over towards the teenagers. They nodded in response and went through the doors. The others were in the front as Daichi and Ennoshita were in the back, talking to each other.

"You did good back there" Daichi complimented..

"Ah really? I didn't think so" Ennoshita smiled sheepishly before getting hit over the head. Looking over he only saw his coach as she smiled at him.

"Have more confidence in yourself. If you're going to be the next captain you gotta act like one, or else no one is going to take you seriously" she bumped her shoulder with his as he smiled.

"Right!" He responded happily.

"You'll do great" Daichi smiled, putting a hand on the male's shoulder, chuckling a bit.

Ennoshita smiled, thanking the two for their encouraging words, promising that he'll work hard to be the best captain that he can be.


	17. Break Time

A pair of brown eyes scanned the group that were making their way up to the second floor before noticing that a certain second year was missing in the group. Scanning for the other second years, she noticed another buzz-cut second year and a light brown haired second year.

"Kinoshita! Narita!" she called out, causing the two to stop in their tracks and turn around to look at the female.

"What's up Y/n?" Kinoshita questioned.

"Do you know where Ennoshita is?" she questioned.

The two males thought about it for a while until Narita's eyes lightened up, seeming that he found something in his memory. "He told us he was heading to the restroom" he stated.

"Thanks! I'll see you guys there with Ennoshita!" smiling at them, she waved them a quick goodbye before going on a small hunt to go look for the dark brown haired male. 

Wandering around a bit, she found a restroom and waited by it as another male went inside the restroom as she noticed him stealing a few glances at her yet only ignored him. Leaning against a wall, she continued to wait until there was the sound of a small creak, making her turn her head to the noise and make eye contact with brown eyes.

"Y/n? What are you doing here?" he questioned the slightly smaller female as she only stared at him in response. He stood there awkwardly, waiting for her response until she walked over to him and slapped his back, making him stumble a bit.

"I'm an idiot, I shouldn't be relaxing right now" she said making him look at her with a confused look. "That's what you're thinking, aren't you?" she rhetorically questioned with crossed arms. "Well you're right. You are an idiot and you shouldn't be relaxing at all" 

A bit taken aback by her statement, he quickly stood up and straightened himself and nodded. "Right!" he exclaimed. She stared at him before sighing and shook her head a bit.

"I'm joking" she said, making him look at her as he relaxed himself a bit. "Partially" she added making him tense up again. She chuckled at his actions and started to walk, motioning for him to follow her as he did so. "Are you an idiot? Definitely. Why? Because you're so harsh on yourself. Face it, you're nothing like Daichi and never will be." she said.

'Harsh...' Ennoshita thought while walking with the female.

She soon stopped in her tracks, making him stop as well. He watched as she turned on her heels and looked at him with a stern look. "I say this because you're not Daichi" she soon pointed at him, making him a bit startled by her sudden pointing. "Don't try to be the captain he is. Be your own captain. You have your own way of riling up the boys and so does Daichi. I admit, being captain is a hardship on it's own, but I believe that you can do it, we all believe you can do it. Question is, do you believe in yourself?" she questioned looking at him.

He stared at her in awe, thinking about the question. He stood there, thinking hard which made her smile as he nodded at her. "I do" he said with determination.

"Great! You leveled up, only a few more ways to go until you'll fully become the great captain we'll all look up to" she patted his shoulder before turning around and started to walk again as he followed her.

"Thanks" he said with a smile.

"I'm your coach, it's my job to help you out. But don't let me help you out all the time, you have to figure things out yourself without anyone's help at some point y'know" She smiled and gently nudged him making him chuckle.

"Of course" he stated.

The two soon made it to the second floor and noticed the others already sitting down having a snack while watching a game between Seijoh and Date Tech. The third years of Date Tech were also there, talking to the third years of Karasuno. A male of Date Tech caught the female's eye before overhearing the third years of Date Tech talk. 

"That's our new weapon" Kaname stated, earning the three third years of Karasuno as well as the drop out's attention. "The giant setter, Koganegawa" he said with pride. Soon, the angry bird hair male made a set that was too high for Aone that the coach of Date Tech's boys volleyball club caught it. This caused Y/n to let out a small laugh, catching the others' attention while Kaname panicked. "He..! He's still learning obviously! He's a new setter but once he practices enough he'll be a big deal!" he exclaimed.

"No it's fine, stuff like that happens all the time!" Daichi reassured. "Y/n stop laughing!" he said on the sidelines to the girl as she only continued to laugh before slowly calming down, a smile gracing her lips. 

They watched as she went down the stairs more only to lean forwards and rest her forearms on the railing, scanning the new first year of Date Tech. The team seemed to be trying harder than usual, seeming that they seemed to be struggling a bit with Seijoh as Kogane would make a few mistakes every now and then, even being quite obvious when trying to do a dump. But he soon showed his talent by quickly rushing in to join his upper classmen with blocking a spike from the great king.

This made Kaname put his hands on his hips in triumph, a proud smile on his face once more. "Our new iron wall, Koganegawa" he stated proudly.

This made Y/n let out a small 'Pfft!', causing the third years of Date Tech to look at her. She stared at the court, her elbow now propped on the rail with her chin rested on her hand. "He's quite new I will say that, like a baby deer just learning how to walk" she stated. She looked over at the third years, a smirk on her face. "But as you've said, with enough practice he'll be a great deal. But we'll be making sure to take you all down before you'll be taking us down" she stared down at the three males as they only gave her a smirk back.

"We'll make sure they take you down for sure" Kamasaki stated.

"You're always starting fights, aren't you?" Daichi sighed out making her look at him.

"No, I'm just getting some nice rivalry going on. It's not fun if you don't rile up your opponent y'know" she said while crossing her arms, puffing her cheeks a bit, making the third years chuckle at her cute actions.

They soon continued to watch the match as both teams did their best to earn a point, but at the end of the game, Seijoh had won. Everyone started to leave as well as the teams. Karasuno started to take their leave too so they could get themselves ready for their next game. 

The first years, and drop out, were walking together. All five of them were silent as Y/n watched them with an amusing look. She saw Date Tech in the hallway as the tall white haired male started to walk first. The atmosphere between Aone and Hinata was tense when they walked past each other. Once Date Tech was out of their sight and a few feet away from them, Y/n put a hand on her mouth to hide a smirk on her face.

"Well aren't the four of you sooo cool" she mused.

"Were we? I was so nervous I thought I was gonna puke" Hinata confessed, letting out a sigh of relief as Y/n laughed a bit.

"You guys were the coolest" she ruffled the tangerine's head as he smiled. 

Kageyama took notice of the small physical affection as he soon stared down at the brown haired female. Noticing his long stare she smiled and motioned him over as he went over to her and bended down a bit before she ruffled his head too. A small tint of pink appeared on his cheeks as he seemed to be happy now. Yamaguchi soon joined in as Y/n laughed at their antics and patted Yamaguchi's head which made him laugh as well. The four looked over at the salty blonde who was looking away from them. The female rose an eyebrow at him as he let out a small 'Tch' before going over and slightly bending over as she chuckled and ruffled his head.

It wasn't long though as he quickly stood back up and looked away, a small tint of pink dusted on his cheeks as well which made the four snicker a bit before continuing their way to the court, where they'll be having their rematch with Seijoh.


	18. Rematch

Both Seijoh and Karasuno were on the court as people were up on the second floor, waiting for the game to start and watching them warm themselves up more. Volleyballs were bouncing on the floor as one was picked up by two setters. Looking up, the two hard headed setters glared at each other while trying to take the volleyball away from the other. 

"Well, if it isn't Tobio-Chan who didn't even have a chance in winning" Oikawa sneered, pulling at the volleyball.

"We're gonna win this time so eat your words!" Kageyama exclaimed, pulling back at the volleyball.

"It'll be easy to get you out of my way! All that's left is that damn Ushiwaka!" Oikawa yelled before letting go of the volleyball, causing Kageyama to fall backwards as the ball flew in the air. "Prepare to be defeated again Tobio!" Oikawa then let out an evil, yet childish, laugh.

A brown haired female took notice and watched in amusement before going over and pulled the blueberry head back on his feet. "For a third year you're pretty childish Oikawa-Senpai" Y/n mused, looking at the brown haired male.

His eyes soon lit up as a smile was on his lips. He went over to the female and pushed Kageyama out of the way and held onto the female's hands. "Y/n-Chan! I'm glad you could make it!" he said with excitement.

"I have to be here, I'm their coach" she said with a small giggle. The boys of Karasuno glanced at the male, glaring at him as he and their female coach were talking. 

"Yo~ Y/n" a pink haired male called out, causing the female to look over and see the two men that 'kidnapped' her. 

"Makki Mattsun, what's up" she let go of the male's hands and went over to them with a smile as the three of them did a handshake with each other. 

"You know, the usual" Mattsun smiled.

The three were talking to one another as Oikawa tried to join in but was to no avail. It wasn't long until more of Seijoh noticed the female and started to crowd her to talk to her. The boys of Karasuno only took notice as they started to get riled up.

"Who's the new manager?" Yahaba questioned the female.

"You mean Yachi?" Y/n question before glancing over at the female.

"She has a cute name too. Think you can help me?" Yahaba questioned with a smile as Y/n let out a small 'Pfft!'.

"Sorry, she's off limits, so is Kiyoko" Y/n smiled at the male.

"What about you then?" Yahaba questioned smoothly.

"Sorry she's off limits too" a voice said, causing the others to look over as Tanaka and Noya glared at the men. They did a weird circular motion as they gave Seijoh a nasty look before Y/n gently bonked their heads.

"Knock it off you two" she sighed out before having a smile grace her lips. "We'll see you guys on the court" she said to the boys, glancing over at them, "And this time, we're winning" she smirked at them before walking off as Tanaka and Noya gave them one last dirty look before following after their coach as Seijoh only got more riled up by her words.

The referee soon blew the whistle as the two captains shook hands. The ref soon flipped a coin to see who was going to be the first to pick, only for it to be Karasuno's pick.

"We'll be receiving" Daichi stated.

"Then we'll be serving first" Oikawa replied as the two captains left.

The two teams grouped up before the game started as their coaches gave them all a small pep talk. "Now that our wings are healed, we're able to fly again and come back stronger than ever" Takeda said with a smile. It's time to take all that we've practiced and learned into this game so we can win. It's time for us to fly again, and this time, we're winning" he had a determined look as everyone nodded.

"OS!" they yelled.

"Coaches, it's your turn" the brown haired male turned to look at the two siblings as they nodded and stepped up.

"Going against Seijoh isn't the greatest match for you guys" Ukai said which caused everyone to get hit by his harsh words that were reality. "They're poised and can adapt quickly, but that doesn't mean that we can't beat them" he said with a smile as the others nodded.

"They don't know what they got coming, so lets give them the surprise of their life with our new tricks!" Y/n said with a smile.

"RIGHT!!" they all yelled. 

The whistle was soon blown to signal that it was time for them to go into the court and start the game. Quickly, both teams got onto the court and got into position as Oikawa was the first to serve as always. Unlike last time, they were able to receive his serve as everyone started to quickly move around the court, only for Karasuno to get the point first thanks to Asahi and Noya's new move the two have been working together. Though, Seijoh was able to earn back that point thanks to a small slip up that Kageyama made on accident.

The volleyball flew into the air as both teams made it to the double digits, though Karsuno was in the lead by just one point. As they rotated, it was time for Watari to switch out as it was now Matsukawa's turn to go in the court. The ball flew in the air a bit until Kageyama tossed it to Hinata so he could spike it over the net. While making his way over to the end of the net, Matsukawa followed him before jumping up to block it, staring at Hinata intensely, making the short male to hit the ball right to Kindaichi to receive it. This action made Ukai scrunch his face up while Y/n had a somewhat pissed expression.

"He's so annoying" she muttered. Mattsun made eye contact with Y/n before giving her an innocent smile as she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Huh?" Keishin looked over at her as she sighed, slumping a bit and crossed her arms.

"When they 'kidnapped' me we decided to pass time by playing a round of volleyball. He decided to do the same thing to me as to Hinata when I went in for a spike." she stated.

"What'd you do?" her brother questioned.

"I hit the ball square in his cocky face" she stated with a proud smile.

The fake blonde chuckled at this. "Sounds like something you would do" he stated. "But what did you really do?" he questioned.

"Well, after hitting him in the face I usually just played it risky. I'm not sure the boys are up for that though" she stated. "But let them figure it out themselves, a learning experience" she smiled.

Her brother hummed in response and continued to watch the game. They continued as both teams were neck and neck with the score. Karasuno was at 24 points while Seijoh was at 23 points. Before the game continued, there was a switch with Kunimi. Everyone watched with a bit of confusion and curiosity as Kunimi switched out with a boy with blonde hair with two lines of brown on the bottom of his head. 

"He's got some balls for putting him in the game at such an important part of the game" Y/n said with a smirk as she leaned in more. "This'll get interesting for sure" she stated.

"What? Why?" Keishin stared at his little sister with furrowed brows as she waved him off. 

"Just watch and see." she stated as he nodded, a bit anxious now as he watched. 

The game continued as Iwaizumi served the ball over to the other side of the net. With Daichi receiving it, Kageyama quickly made his way over and tossed it over to Tanaka who spiked it over on Seijoh's side but was stopped by three blockers. With the ball bouncing off their hands and onto their court, their libero quickly received it and handed it over to Oikawa to set it. 

"Kunimi!" Oikawa called out to his underclassman before setting it to the radish haired looking male. 

As he was about to jump up, he was pushed to the side by the new player on the court as he slammed the ball with all his strength as the sound of the ball slamming on the ground filled the gym quickly, leaving everyone stunned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for taking so long


	19. The Winners

As the new player spiked the ball, the sound of it slamming hard against the floor filled the air of the gym. Everyone was quiet until they saw the red flag go up to signal that the ball was out. Karasuno let out a breath of relief while Y/n tried not to laugh, letting out a small giggle before covering her mouth, her body slightly shaking from trying to hold in her laughter. The referee blew the whistle to signal for both teams to switch sides since Karasuno had won the first set. 

Just like the first set, both teams gave it their all for the second set. Karasuno had learned that Mad Dog, as Oikawa had called him, was quite a unique player. His spikes were quiet interesting and would sometimes get fooled that he was going to spike the ball at times. At the moment, Seijoh was in the lead, having a score of 22 and Karasuno a score of 18. 

When the game was about to start, Karasuno decided to make a switch with their number ten. On the side of Karasuno's side of the court stood their number twelve with the small plastic sign that had the number ten on it. The two first years had a small chat before they went their separate ways. Everyone muttered to each other about how he was the scaredy cat server, but Yamaguchi paid them no mind, not as if he could hear them anyways.

Taking a deep breath, he heard the whistle blow as he threw the ball in the air and hit it with his hand. The ball flew to the other side of the court a bit wobbly since it wasn't spinning.

"Out!" Watari yelled out as he and his teammates watched the ball start to fall more down now as it soon fell close to the line, still inside the line. The referee then blew the whistle, giving Karasuno the point, making everyone cheer.

"Our no touch ace!" Tanaka exclaimed with a grin as Yamaguchi's teammates went to compliment him for his great serve.

The whistle was blown by the referee, making everyone get into position as Yamaguchi went behind the line. Taking a deep breath, he heard the whistle be blown to tell him to serve. Throwing the ball in the air, he hit it once more as it flew over the net onto the other side of the court as it didn't move at all while flying in the air. Mad Dog tried to receive it only for it to bounce off his upper arm and fly outside of the court, earning Karasuno another point. 

Karasuno cheered once more for their teammate. The referee blew the whistle once more to continue the game, causing the boys to go back into position. Yamaguchi served a jump float only for it to be received by Makki. The ball was soon tossed around in the air before being slammed back to Karasuno by Iwaizumi. Yamaguchi received the ball with his body, the hard impact with the ball knocking the air out of him. Kageyama quickly dove in and saved the ball from falling on the ground.

"Thanks Kageyama" the green haired male wheezed out.

The ball flew over to the net as Tsukishima ran up towards the net and jumped, three blockers following him as well. Taking a quick look around his surroundings, he saw that the left was open, making him spike the ball to the left as it fell on Seijoh's side of the court. Karasuno cheered for their tall teammate as Oikawa glared at the tall blonde. 

As Tsukishima picked up the volleyball, he tossed the ball to Yamaguchi as the two stared at each other.

"Give us another one" Tsukishima told his childhood friend. Yamaguchi gave him a determined smile before nodding.

The coach of Seijoh quickly called a time out, making the ref blow the whistle to notify the players of the small time out. They went back to their coaches to regroup and take a small water break and wipe away the sweat that they had.

"Nice job Yamaguchi" Sugawara complimented with a smile.

"Yamaguccchhiii!!!" Hinata yelled in the back from Sugawara.

"Oh than-" before he could finish his sentence he was tackled into a hug by his female coach.

"Three times in a row lets go!" she cheered with a laugh. She pulled away as she cupped the male's cheeks "I'm so proud" she grinned as he smiled at her as she started to ruffle his hair. 

"Thanks Y/n" he said as she smiled even wider.

The ref blew the whistle as the boys started to make their way back to the court.

"Go kick some ass!" Y/n cheered.

Yamaguchi served the volleyball once more, only to see that it was moving a bit. The ball was received by Seijoh's ace as they started to pass the ball around. Both teams were on their toes as they continued to follow the ball. As the ball flew in the air, Karasuno's ace jumped up to go for a spike, only for Seijoh to block him with three spikers as their wall was quite high. Hitting the ball, it bounced off of their arms and out of Karasuno's court, earning them a point. Everyone cheered as Karasuno was now match point. 

Once more, Yamaguchi served the volleyball but this time, Seijoh's libero was able to receive it. Flying through the air, Oikawa set the ball over to Iwaizumi from behind, making it fly over to Yamaguchi. The ball made impact with his arm but it bounced out of the court, making it turn into a tie. Hinata and Yamaguchi traded places, only for Hinata to go back to the others since he had to switch places with Nishinoya. 

The match was a continuous back and forth as Seijoh would earn a point, only for Karasuno to earn back that point. But slowly, Seijoh was at match point, and everyone was tired, but they weren't ready to give up just yet. They all got into position as Oikawa was serving once more. Slamming the ball with his hand, it flew over the net but was quickly received by Daichi. 

The ball flew over to the net as Kindaichi jumped up and hit the ball on Karasuno's side. Tanaka quickly received the ball, having Kageyama quickly set the ball over to Asahi. As Asahi spiked the ball back on Seijoh's court it was received by Hanamaki. Oikawa sets the ball once more as the ball flew over to Iwaizumi. Spiking the ball from behind, Seijoh soon ends the round with 28 points. The boys quickly went back with their coaches to catch a break as Seijoh cheered for their victory.

"This is the last round. It's our fate of whether we're going to make it to the finals or not, so make it count!" Ukai exclaimed.

"Right!" the boys yelled.

"And no matter how intimidating Oikawa's serves are, give it all that you've got, you hear me!" he yelled.

"YES SIR!" the boys yelled back. Y/n smiled as they soon looked at the female, waiting for the encouraging words that she'll give to them.

She gave them a determined smile. "Take us to the spring interhigh" she said. 

They all grinned and nodded. "Yes ma'am!" they yelled in unison.

The ref soon blew the whistle as they all quickly went back to the court. Everyone was serious, both teams won't be backing down by this point. 

At the beginning of the game, Karasuno wasn't doing so well as Seijoh were gaining points quickly. As Oikawa did one of his killer serves, it hit the net, making it not so deadly as Karasuno quickly took this advantage to get themselves a point which they were able to do.

They quickly caught up, even to the point of taking the lead instead, causing Seijoh to take a break. After the ref blew the whistle, the boys went back on the court as they were ready to continue the game until the ref blew the whistle once more. Looking over, they saw that they were switching out Mad Dog with Kunimi. 

Y/n's attention quickly went over to Yahaba and Kyotani as she smiled, watching the two converse until Yahaba shoved Kyotani into a wall as he was talking to him more menacingly. She chuckled softly as the sound of the ref blowing the whistle came to her ears. Looking over, she saw that Karasuno had earned another point. Not only that, but Kyotani was now back in the game. 

The ball continued to go back and forth from both courts, and both teams would always earn points. Both teams were slowly getting exhausted, but they weren't about to give up. Karsuno started to slightly lag behind by 22 points and Seijoh with 24 points, match point. Both teams panted glared at one another as Oikawa went behind to serve once more.

Slamming the ball against his hand, the volleyball flew over to Karasuno's side as Daichi quickly received it. The sound of the ball slamming against his forearms echoed in the gym as it flew into the air. Everyone cheered for the smooth receive he had made as Karasuno was able to earn a point. 

Karasuno was catching up once again as they wouldn't let Seijoh try and catch up to them, shutting the down with every chance they had. The crows now only needed one more point to win the game, both sides panting and sweating buckets. 

The ball flew into the air and both teams wouldn't let it fall just yet. Adrenaline pumped in all of their veins as their eyes were kept on the ball. As the ball flew into the air, Oikawa quickly ran his way over to the ball and pointed at Iwaizumi, to tell him that he was going to give it to him. Leaping through the air, he set the ball, to his childhood friend. It flew all the way to the other side of the court while Oikawa had slammed into a table. 

Iwaizumi jumped and slammed the ball into Karasuno's court, only for Daichi to receive it from the back of the court. The ball flew into the air once more as Tanaka made a run for it, diving down as he was able to save it. Once more, the ball flew in the air and Asahi was making his way to spike the ball all the way from the back. Using all of his strength, a hit the ball as hard as he could with his hand, making it fly back to Seijoh. 

Watari dove down and saved it as it flew into the net and started to fall down, before being saved by Kyotani this time. The ball flew up on top of the net as Kageyama tried to spike it, only to be blocked by Kunimi. The ball bounced from his arm and flew to Sugawara as it bounced from his forehead, making the ball fly in the air once more. 

Taking a few steps back, Hinata quickly ran at full speed towards the net before jumping as high as he could. Kageyama followed the ball and set it to Hinata. 

Everything was happening as if it was in slow motion. Hinata slammed the ball through the blockers and the ball made impact with Oikawa's arms, only for it to fly outside of the court. The gym was quiet for a while until it erupted with roars of cheer.

Karasuno had won. 

After the captain's of both teams shook hands with both referee's, they went back to their teammates who were with the opposite coaches.

"Good game you guys!" Takeda told Seijoh with a smile.

"Are you guys crying already?" Y/n playfully teased with a soft smile as she saw the boys trying not to cry. Opening up her arms, they all hugged her, making her laugh a bit as she consoled them all.

Once she was done consoling them, the teams went back to their original coaches as the Karasuno boys celebrated. Seijoh thanked their audience as they clapped for them. Both teams cleaned up and started to head out. 

The crows knew who they were going to go up against next, and they were ready to beat Shiratorizawa, no matter what it takes.

** Bonus : **

**Seijoh was in the middle of playing a practice game with Y/n accompanying them. At the moment, Y/n's team was winning at the moment. She grinned as she watched the ball fly into the air and be passed over to Yahaba. Swiftly, she ran up to the net and jumped up to spike the ball that was being tossed over to her, only to notice that Matsukawa had followed her. He stared down at her to try and intimidate her as she only did the same. Soon, she had a smirk on her lips as she spiked the ball into his face, only for it to soon bounce off his face and hit her in the face as well.**

**Both teenagers held their faces as the others only watched, trying to comprehend what had happened before they started to break out into laughter.**

**"Hahaha!! That's karma!" Hanamaki exclaimed while laughing as Y/n became a bit flustered.**

**"Shut up!" she exclaimed, the middle of her face more red because of the impact of the ball.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N : Hi! Hope you enjoyed the chapter and sorry for taking so long. Also! I have something REALLY important. While making this chapter I've come to realize that I the games that Karasuno has against the other teams are quite long and it takes me a bit of time to really write out the scenes since I have to make sure that they're accurate. And because we're getting to the part where Karasuno is going up against Shiratorizawa we all know that it'll be long since we have a season fully dedicated to this match. 
> 
> So to sum it up! I'd like your opinion on what I would like to do since I want to make sure you guys are satisfied while reading this (horrible imo) story. Would you like me to be somewhat vague about the matches like I was at somewhat at the end of the chapter or to go out into full detail like I did in the first part of the chapter as well as I did with the other matches I've written? To let you know it'll take me longer to write out in full detail than it will for me to write it vague (though let's be honest I never update this book smh).
> 
> This is important so I'd like your opinion on it if you can give it to me! 


	20. ! ! H I A T U S ! !

Hi! I'm not sure how many of you will see this but to let you guys know I'm gonna go on a hiatus. I don't know how long in all honesty. It's not my stories that are the problem it's just that I don't have the motivation to do write stories at the moment. I have plenty of times on my hands but I can't seem to get myself going and typing.

I hope you all understand. This isn't the end of me just yet so don't worry! I'll be back once my motivation is up and running! But right now I'm pretty burnt out so I'm gonna go and take my lil break.

Can't wait to come back soon!

(Also do follow my twitter, I am desperate for friends. I'm thinking about making an instagram instead but give me your opinions in the comments! I'd like to interact with you all even though I don't know what to say with all your lovely compliments!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://twitter.com/Lordof_Gremlins


End file.
